MI MEJOR REGALO
by corazongoku
Summary: esta historia trata de cuando milk llego al planeta Vegita, obligada por Nappa, justamente llego el dia del cumpleaños de Goku, el es un ser despiadado, ella le tiene mucho miedo ya que las mujeres terricolas para los sayayines son solo un rato de diversion y esclavas...mejor los invito a que lo lean por favor
1. Chapter 1

_**EL MEJOR REGALO**_

_Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama (antes que nada quisiera que me corrijan es ¿planeta Vegeta o Vegita? ¡Ayuda!_

En el planeta Vegita se encontraba unos sayayines despiadados y malos. (Solo que en vez de que goku se llame kakaroto (su nombre sayayin) vamos a dejarle el de goku, me gusta más)

-Hoye, en 2 días es el cumpleaños de goku, ¿qué le daremos esta vez?-pregunto Nappa.

-Nada esta vez no hay regalo-contestó muy serio Raditz

-Pero si es tu hermano mayor, además tenemos que estar siempre atentos a lo que se le ofrezca, sabes que aparte de vegeta es el sayayin mas fuerte, y si quisiera, con solo mover un dedo nos puede eliminar-decía Nappa

-Entonces encárgate tu del regalo, te recomiendo que le consigas una buena mujer, para que se le quite ese humor que siempre trae- dijo Raditz dejando solo a Nappa

_Está bien, hoy mismo preparo una nave para irme al planeta tierra, y haber que zorra le consigo-se decía Nappa_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

En el planeta tierra:

-Qué tanto haces hija?-pregunto un hombre grande, robusto y con anteojos

-Nada papá, solo estudiando un poco, ya casi termino mi carrera de científica solo me falta un semestre, y por fin le pediré a Bulma que me de trabajo en la gran corporación capsula-decía muy feliz una chica de unos 22 años.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, si tu madre viviera estoy seguro que diría lo mismo-

-Bueno papá, me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde a la universidad-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Milk iba caminando muy tranquila pero de pronto se escucho un ruido muy fuerte

-¿Que estará pasando?-se pregunto la pelinegra.

Se acerco para ver de dónde provenía ese ruido.

-¡Suélteme por favor!-gritaba una mujer al parecer era una sexoservidora

- No seas necia mujer puedo matarte en cuestión de segundo ¿sabes?-le gritaba Nappa

Hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que al pareces a él no le dolió nada, pero se giro para ver de quien se trataba

-Maldita mujer, con que tú también quieres ir venir conmigo ¿verdad?-pregunto molesto Nappa

-Deja a ese chica, si requieres de sus servicios primero págale, y luego ella hará el resto-dijo Milk enojada quien sostenía el palo con el que golpeo a Nappa

-No sabes con quien te metes estúpida-dijo Nappa acercándose a ella con enojo, se detuvo la observo de pies a cabeza.

_Pero está bien tú serás para mí y esta mujer para Goku-pensaba Nappa._

Les dio un fuerte golpe a las dos en la nuca que las dejo inconscientes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el planeta Vegita…

Habían cientos de guardias sayayines formados, todos con cara de miedo y preocupación, delante de ellos se encontraba un hombre alto, guapo, bastante musculoso, de cabello negro despeinado, y de unos 25 años de edad.

-¿Con que nadie me va a responder?-preguntaba molesto Goku.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Nappa?-volvió a preguntar con una bola de energía sobre sus manos.

-¡Detente Goku!, te diré donde esta Nappa-le dijo Raditz.

-¡Todos ustedes lárguense!-grito a los guardias

-Veo que te desagradan las sorpresas-dijo Raditz quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-pregunto Goku dándole un enorme trago a su copa bañada en oro, que contenía del mejor vino del planeta Vegita.

-En dos días es tu cumpleaños, y Nappa quiere hacerte un regalo, se paciente en dos días estará aquí-dijo Raditz retirándose del lugar

-¿Y bien, ya sabes donde esta ese inútil de Nappa?-pregunto un hombre de mediana estatura, y de cabellos en punta negro intenso.

-Si, en dos días estará aquí-contesto Goku

-¿Te parece si entrenamos un poco?-pregunto Vegeta

-Está bien es la mejor forma de perder el tiempo-contesto Goku con ironía

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Las chicas se encontraba atadas de manos, pies y boca, aun permanecían inconscientes, Nappa ya las había golpeado por segunda vez.

-¡Es hora de que despierten zorras!-las movió con brusquedad y les destapo la boca

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Milk

-¡Eso no te importa!-contestó Nappa con frialdad

-Antes de que les presente a la raza guerrera, quiero informarles unas cuantas cosas, deben de prestarse a todo lo que los sayayines les pidan.

-¿Quiénes son los sayayines?-pregunto la otra chica.

-Somos gente despiadada, sumamente fuertes, orgullosos…. y con quien te pienso llevar a ti, es el segundo mas fuerte de todos nosotros, trátalo bien, obedece y complácelo en todo, no creo que te cueste nada, esa es tu profesión zorra-dijo Nappa

Ambas mujeres las bajo bruscamente, y a una la metió en una habitación algo grande.

-Ahorita vengo, no quiero ruido-se marcho no sin antes ponerle una cinta en los labios.

-¿Puedo pasar señor Goku?-pregunto Nappa

-¿Dónde demonios te has metido tanto tiempo?-pregunto con enfado Goku

-Es….este yo fui a la tierra… hacerle un pequeño regalo por su cumpleaños señor Goku-dijo agachando la cabeza

-No estoy para tonterías Nappa-

-Necesito que ordenes a los guardias, a los más débiles ya sabes que hacerles-dijo Goku

-De verdad venga a conocer su regalo después, hare lo que usted me pida-suplico Nappa ya que moría por ser la mano derecha de Goku.

-Está bien, vamos pero donde me salgas con estupideces te matare Nappa.

-Me tome el atrevimiento de dejar su obsequio en su habitación señor Goku-dijo Nappa con cierto temor.

Entraron a la habitación de Goku

-¿Es eso mi obsequio?-dijo señalando a la chica

-Eee….sí, ¿acaso no le gusta?-pregunto temeroso Nappa

-¡Otra mujer!, ¿sabes lo que le paso a la ultima zorra que me trajiste?, solo me sirvió para una vez, y me desise de ella-dijo enojado.

-Pero está bien acepto tu obsequio-le dijo Goku.

-Me alegro mucho señor Goku, los dejo solo-dijo Nappa limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

-Hola nena, ¿Cómo te llamas?-se acerco a ella

Se quedo callada la chica-

-¡No me gusta preguntar lo mismo dos veces!-grito enojado

Pero ella siguió sin contestar

Goku se levanto muy enojado, le dio una fuerte bofetada

-Esto te enseñara a obedecerme-dijo enojado

-Me llamo- Tess dijo sobándose la mejilla

-Así esta mejor Tess-dijo Goku con arrogancia

-Traes una ropa muy provocativa, veo que estas lista para divertirte un rato conmigo-dijo Goku con una sonrisa de lado

-Siempre me visto así,-contesto temerosa

_Tengo que ser muy amable con este hombre es muy guapo, y además se ve que tiene mucho dinero, creo que con él me va a ir muy bien-pensaba Tess sin dejan de mirar con impresión la enorme habitación de Goku_

-Bueno, pues desnúdate de una vez, la cama esta lista-le ordeno Goku.

Ella obedeció sin poner mucha resistencias, en segundos se encontraba completamente desnuda esperando a Goku.

-¡Ya estoy lista!-dijo Tess

El la tomo de los glúteos pegándola a su cuerpo, se despojo rápido de toda su ropa, la aventó al piso, y comenzó a tocar todo su cuerpo, la recostó en la cama y en solo minutos el ya estaba dentro de ella.

-Eres insaciable-le dijo la chica

-¿Te está gustando verdad?-pregunto orgulloso el sayayin

-Me encanta tienes un…. enorme que me está dejando más que satisfecha-dijo ella excitada

-Disfrútalo, de cualquier forma lo repetiremos constantemente-

_Es extraño pero tiene un buen tamaño, creo que es la primera vez que me topo con un hombre así, ha de hacer mucho ejercicio, tiene una musculatura deseable, una vez que este en casa le contare a mis compañeras el mango que me toco, ojala me pida mi numero, igual y ya no le cobro nada-_pensaba ignorando la chica por completo que una vez dentro del planeta Vegita, ya no había salida.

-No pienso cobrarte nada amor-dijo ella satisfecha

Pero el sayayin se molestó bastante parecía no entender bien.

-¿Qué demonios dijiste, que no me cobraras nada?-pregunto enfadado.

-El servicio es gratis para ti-contesto ella con su sonrisa

-¡No entiendo nada!-

-Pues ese amigo tuyo me contrato, para que te hiciera feliz un rato, no me dijo cuánto me ibas a pagar pero, ¿supongo que tu lo ibas hacer no?-pregunto -Tess

-Te lo explicare, porque parece que es tu primera vez, no entiendes nada amor-le dijo ella tratándolo de ignorante.

-Yo soy una sexoservidora, me dedico a dar placer intimo a los hombres y yo a cambio recibo unos cuantos pesos por eso, pero para ser tu primera vez lo haces muy bien e-le dijo ella satisfecha

-Ya entendí eres una maldita zorra terrícola-dijo apretando el puño con enfado

-Si no te gusto tu amigo el que me contrato, también trajo a la fuerza a otra que creo se dedica a lo mismo que yo, solo que se viste diferente a mí, pídele que te la traiga y ya-

_Maldito Nappa, me trajiste a una ramera, eso te costara muy caro-salió enfadado de ahí en busca de Nappa_

-¡Nappa! ¡Nappa!-gritaba histérico

Nappa se encontraba ordenando a los guardias como le rodeno Goku

-¿Que sucede señor Goku?-pregunto Nappa

Pero sin previo aviso Goku le soltó una bola de energía provocando que Nappa callera mu herido al piso

-Como te atreves a traerme a una maldita ramera, no solo te ausentaste dos días, si no que me traes una basura de mujer-dijo con enojo

-Discúlpeme señor Goku, pensé que sería más eficiente una mujer como ella-dijo Nappa quien apenas logro ponerse de pie

-La próxima vez te matare, y llévate a esa zorra, déjala para los guardias de clase baja ese es el tipo de mujer que ellos merecen-le ordeno

Camino a si habitación

-Te vez muy molesto Goku-le dijo una guapa mujer sayayin llamada Lin

Déjame solo Lin-

-¿Porque ya no me has ido a buscar a mi habitación?, sabes mi cama está muy fría-dijo ella mirándolo intensamente

La chica lo siguió hasta su habitación

-¿Quién es esta mujer Goku?-pregunto muy celosa Lin

-Una estúpida basura-contesto enojado

-Con que aun te sigue trayendo Nappa mujeres terrícolas ¿verdad?-pregunto enfadada y celosa

-¿Por qué Goku?, aquí en el imperio lo que sobramos son mujeres y somos muy hermosas, ¿que buscas en una mujer terrícola si no aguantan nada?-pregunto intrigada

-Las mujeres terrícolas solo son un rato de placer y ya-contestó Goku dándole la espalda a ambas mujeres

-¿Y ahora que hago con ella?-pregunto Lin con rencor

-Mátala o dásela los guardias de clase baja -contestó con frialdad Goku

-Creo que será más útil en la cocina las 5 cocineras que hay 2 ya están muy viejas y se están volviendo solo un estorbo, de ellas si hay que deshacernos, y a esta la dejaremos en el lugar de una de ellas ¿qué dices?-pregunto Lin

-Haz lo que quieras, solo tenla bien vigilada para que no vaya a escapar-ordeno Goku

-Hare lo que tú me pidas, ¿pero me prometes que hoy pasaras la noche conmigo?-pregunto Lin

-No tengo por qué prometerte nada, yo sé dónde y con quien paso la noche, que te quede bien claro -se marcha para entrenar un poco con Vegeta

-Y tu estúpida sígueme te llevare a la cocina para que empieces con tus labores-le ordeno Lin a la chica

-De seguro ya te divertiste con esa terrícola que te trajo Nappa, ahora que sigue ¿también la vas a matar?—Pregunto Vegeta

-Lin me dijo que hacía falta una cocinera, y decidí que sería mejor que se quedara en la cocina para que nos atiendas bien, ya ves que las mujeres sayayin no son nada buenas para eso—dijo Goku quien estaba entrenando con Vegeta.

-A propósito ¿aun no piensas casarte con alguna mujer sayayin, o es que aun sigues pensando en la princesa Dora?—pregunto Vegeta haciendo que el sayayin se pusiera muy serio

-¿Vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento, o mejor me voy a dormir?—pregunto Esquivando la pregunta de Vegeta.

-¡Vamos Goku! ¿Porque te molesta tanto hablar de Dora?—

-Sabes muy bien porque—contesto dándole la espalda a Vegeta

-ya tienes 26 años, y aun no veo para cuando te decidas escoger a alguna mujer como tu compañera, recuerda que esta es la mejor edad para tener descendencia guerrera—decía Vegeta

-¿Acaso tu ya escogiste a tu compañera?—pregunto Goku preocupado.

_**Ojalas les haya gustado este capítulo, tratare de subir hoy en la noche el segundo capítulo, por favor dejen sus Reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer por dejar sus reviews, y leer esta historia gracias por darse su tiempo, ojala les guste este capítulo, tarde en subirlo un poco porque he tenido varias fallas con mi computadora, pero aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y sigan dejando sus cometarios por favor y GRACIAS.**

-¿Acaso tu ya escogiste a tu compañera?—pregunto Goku preocupado.

-ya, es la hermana de tu querida princesa Dora—dijo Vegeta antes de marcharse a su habitación

Antes de que Goku hiciera lo mismo que Vegeta, lo detuvo de la mano cierta chica que para él, ya comenzaba hacer un fastidio

-¿A dónde vas amor?—le pregunto con un tono muy seductor

-voy a ver a Nappa, necesito que los bebes de clase baja, que acaban de nacer los mande a un planeta donde no haya ningún peligro para ellos, y puedan conquistar con éxito el planeta designado—dijo Goku marchándose en busca de Nappa.

-si quieres yo voy avisarle, aun debe de andar haciendo lo que le ordenaste hace un momento—contesto la chica acercándose a sus labios del sayayin.

-lo hare yo—dijo Goku tomado a Lin de los hombros para alejarla de el.

_Algún día volverás a estar en mi cama Goku, debes de elegirme a mí como tu compañera para toda la vida, de eso me encargare yo—decía Lin muy decidida_

Se fue rumbo a la habitación de Nappa para asegurarse primero donde andaba

-Nappa ¿ya estás aquí?—pregunto Goku quien tocaba la puerta, pero al, no recibir respuesta decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación

Se asombro al ver un pequeño bulto, tirado cerca de la cama

_Pero si es una mujer, ¿de dónde la saco?—se pregunto Goku con asombro_

La movió con el pie, pero ella parecía estar inconsciente

_A ya recuerdo, esa mujerzuela con la que estuve en la mañana, me dijo que Nappa no solo la trajo a ella, si no a otra, esta debe de ser, pero no parece_ ser _una zorra como la de la mañana_-pensaba Goku sin dejar de mirarla

Alrededor de la chica se encontraba una mochila, iba a revisarla pero en eso entro Nappa limpiándose el sudor de su frente

-¿señor Goku se le ofrece algo?—pregunto Nappa sorprendido de que Goku estuviera en su habitación.

-¿quién es ella?—pregunto Goku, quien sostenía con las manos la mochila de la chica

-es una terrícola, la traje apenas hoy junto con la otra mujer—dijo Nappa temeroso

-A con la zorra que me obsequiaste hoy ¿verdad?—pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con enfado.

-Nuevamente discúlpeme señor Goku, pero puedo recompensar mi error, puede llevarse a esta chica, solamente esta inconsciente—dijo Nappa rogando por que no le tomara la palabra.

-está bien Nappa la acepto, ahora mismo me la llevo—dijo Goku cargándola entre sus brazos, sin soltar la mochila.

_Maldita sea me apure en todo lo que me ordeno para poder divertirme con la chica y ahora se la lleva-_dijo Nappa quien estaba furioso

Goku deposito a la chica con brusquedad sobre el sofá de su habitación se le quedo mirando un rato y luego se marcho para dar una vuelta por el enorme castillo.

-Pensé que estabas entrenando con Vegeta—le pregunto su hermano mayor

-no ya termino nuestro entrenamiento—

-¿quieres una copa de vino?—le pregunto Raditz

-será mejor para mañana, lo que quiero es darme un buen baño y dormirme—dijo Goku

-se ve Lin sigue muy interesada en ti—dijo Raditz para hacerle un poco de platica a su hermano menor.

-para mi ella solo fue un momento de diversión y nadamos —contesto Goku, ambos caminaban por los pasillos del gran castillo sayayin.

-veo que aun la sigues esperando….. ¿Verdad?—pregunto Raditz haciendo que su hermano se quedara serio

-veo que así es, estos dos años no te han hecho olvidarla, al contrario parece que te has aferrado más a ella—

-ya basta Raditz no voy hablar de esa mujer, y espero que sea la última vez que me preguntas por ella—dijo Goku con enfado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entro a su habitación, se metió a dar un buen baño miro de reojo a la chica quien seguía inconsciente.

_Este baño estuvo relajante_—se dijo Goku quien salió con su toalla envuelta en su cintura

S acerco a la chica mientras se secaba el cabello

Abrió los ojos poco a poco,

-tengo sed—dijo ella quien se sobaba la cabeza

-¡ya era hora de que te despertaras!—dijo Goku serio

-¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto la chica desconcertada

-aquí las preguntas las hago yo—dijo en tono autoritario

-tengo mucha sed—dijo en voz baja

-¿cómo te llamas?—le pregunto Goku

-Milk—contesto ella con algo de temor

-¿no tengo agua, quieres un trajo de vino?—le ofreció Goku

-no me gustan ese tipo de bebidas—dijo bajando la cabeza

-ni modo, te aguantaras la sed entonces—le dijo Goku sirviéndose una copa de vino

Le dio un enorme trago mientras que Milk observaba detenidamente, la enorme habitación lujosa del sayayin, tenia muebles hechos a mano de la mejor madera, una cama enorme con sábanas de seda, y en una esquina tenía una pequeña y cómoda cantina, con los mejores vinos del planeta Vegeta, y unas copas de oro colgadas sobre el mueble.

Dejo su copa, en un mueble que se encontraba cerca del sillón donde ella estaba sentada, y la miro, provocando que ella se sonrojara

Se alejo de ella, para acomodar su cama, su mirada de ella se perdió en su mochila que estaba cerca de un sillón se levanto sin que el sayayin se diera cuenta, la tomo y la pego con alegría a su pecho.

_Pensé que se me había perdido, que suerte tengo, aquí tengo mi amuleto de la suerte, pero creo que de esta no me va a salvar de esta—_se decía triste

-¿qué es eso que tienes en el pecho?—pregunto el sayayin serio

-nada solo es mi mochila—contesto ella aferrándose a su mochila

-¿y qué traes ahí? ¡Haber déjame verla!—le extendió la mano para que le diera la mochila

Pero Milk no le hizo caso, cosa que provoco que le sayayin se enfadara mucho, se acerco a ella y se la arrebato.

-creo que tu y yo no nos estamos entendiendo, te estás portando muy mal mujer—le dijo Goku sacando todo lo que había en su mochila aventando todo al piso

-¿Qué es esto?—saco un bola extraña

-es mi amuleto de la buena suerte—contesto ella con miedo

-con que tu amuleto, no me hagas reír mujer, es solo un bola con unas cuantas estrellas—le dijo Goku sonriendo con burla

-Por favor devuélveme mi mochila, tengo libros que son muy caros—le suplicaba Milk

-por favor, ¿acaso estudias?—pregunto burlándose

-si—dijo ella a punto de llorar

Se le quedo viendo y le arrojo a sus pies la mochila, ella volvió a echar sus cosas dentro de ella

-bueno mejor pasemos a algo más divertido—dijo el sonriendo con malicia

-quiero que te desnudes te doy 5 minutos en lo que tomo un poco de aire—dijo Goku dándose la vuelta

_¿Qué demonios piensa este hombre?... tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes, mi papa debe de estar muy preocupado por mi_

Goku entro a su habitación

Miro a la chica que aun seguía vestida sentada donde estaba desde hace un rato

-¿aun no te has desvestido?—pregunto enojado acercándose a la chica

Ella solo agacho la cabeza

-estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia mujer, la tomo de los hombros, la aventó a su cama con violencia y la despojo de su ropa de una manera muy agresiva.

-déjame por favor—suplicaba Milk sin dejar de llorar

-Te pedí de buena manera que te desvistieras, y no lo hiciste—le dijo Goku quien la besaba de los hombros del cuello y en los labios con agresividad

-Por favor ya—suplicaba ella poniendo resistencia.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos, el arriba de ella, le sujeto las manos, la beso en los labios y después el cuello, se estaba cansando de poner tanta resistencia que mejor decidió dejarlo terminar, le abrió las piernas con fuerza iba a entrar por completo dentro de ella pero algo lo detuvo se quedo inmóvil uno segundos.

_Es virgen-pensó Goku sorprendido_

Ella se sujeto con fuerza de las sabanas mientras que el, se adentro mas a ella despacio, para no lastimarla tanto, ella solo lloraba deseando que ya todo acabara.

-¿es tu primera vez verdad?—pregunto el besándole el cuello

Movió la cabeza afirmando que si

-muy pocas veces se puede disfrutar de una mujer virgen y guapa como tu—le dijo Goku sin dejar de mirarla

-deja de llorar algún día ibas a dejar d serlo ¿no?—dijo Goku orgullosos de haber estado con una mujer así.

Milk solo se volteo dándole la espalda, estaba llorando, y se encontraba adolorida.

_No pensé que fuera virgen_, se paró de su cuarto se vistió y salió a dar una vuelta dejando sola a Milk

A la mañana siguiente entro Raditz a la habitación de Goku, pero no lo encontró, solo a una chica dormida enredada en las sabanas blancas

_Por el desorden, paso una noche divertida junto a esta mujer_-pensó Raditz

-¿Que demonios haces en mi cuarto Raditz?—pregunto enojado su hermano menor

-solo vine a preguntarte si querías entrenar hoy, pero veo que estas ocupado—dijo Raditz sin dejar d ver a la chica.

-¿es una terrícola verdad?—pregunto cruzado de brazos

-si, y déjame solo que me voy a bañar-

-¿y ahora que hará con ella? La vas a matar o será una cocinera mas, para todos

-ninguna de la dos, se quedara aquí como mi esclava-dijo Goku abriéndole la puerta a Raditz para que se marchara.

-_Con que una esclava para ti solo_—dijo Raditz marchándose.

Observo a la chica y la despertó

-toma—dijo el ofreciéndole un vaso con agua

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto ella cansada

-agua—dijo el marchándose a su closet para cambiarse de ropa

-por favor déjame ir, necesito ver a mi padre—le suplicaba ella

-te quedaras aquí para siempre—le dijo Goku serio

-¿pero qué voy hacer? yo soy muy débil no tengo poderes como ustedes ¿para qué me quieren?-

-vas hacer mi esclava, te quedaras en una habitación pequeña que esta aun lado de la mía y harás todo lo que yo te ordene-

-por lo pronto vístete y te llevare a tu habitación—

-mi ropa está rota—dijo ella levantándose despacio

-usa esa bata que está en ese closet, después te conseguiré algo mejor—dijo Goku arrojándole una bata color vino en la cama

Llevo a Milk a su habitación, era un pequeño cuarto, con una cama pequeña y un baño donde solo había agua tibia y una silla y ninguna ventana era un cuarto muy frio y un poco obscuro

Pasaron 2 días encerrada, una mujer terrícola le llevaba su comida y enseguida se retiraba era una señora de unos 50 años de edad.

-¿Quién es usted?—pregunto Milk

-mi nombre es Andy, vengo a traerte tu comida, aunque no es nada apetecible debes comer, si no quieres morir de hambre—contesto la señora dejando su comida sobre la silla

-también viene del planeta tierra ¿verdad?—pregunto Milk

-sí, tengo que irme porque tengo el tiempo contado, y si alguna mujer sayayin se da cuenta que no estoy en la cocina, me matan o me castigan.

-¡espere por favor! ¿Hay alguna manera de salir de aquí?—

-no, ninguna—contesto con lastima la señora

-¿pero, usted cuando llego, a que se dedica? Por favor cuénteme—

-está bien niña, yo llegue hace 30 años aquí, solo tenía 20 años, cuando un sujeto me trajo aquí a la fuerza, primero me violo un hombre que era el rey Vegeta, solo estuve con él una vez, y quede embarazada, a los 3 meses el se dio, cuenta y enseguida me llevo con una curadera, para que me deshiciera de la criatura, y después me regalo con los guardias de clase baja, cuando ellos se aburrieron de mí, me mandaron como cocinera y de ahí no he salido.

-lo siento mucho, ¿y qué le paso a ese Rey Vegeta?—dijo Milk con tristeza

-creo murió en una batalla por salvar el planeta Vegeta…. pero creo que corrí con suerte, hay muchas mujeres terrícolas que son asesinadas solo porque a los sayayines ya no les gustamos

-¿tú con quien has estado, es decir con quien te acostaste?—pregunto Andy

-no se su nombre—contesto Milk

-solo me dijo que este sería mi cuarto y que yo iba hacer su esclava de hoy en adelante—

-¿y cómo es ese hombre?—pregunto Andy interesada

-la verdad no es nada feo, es muy musculoso, tiene el cabello negro pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte, creo que su habitación es la que esta aun lado de la mía—dijo Milk

-debe ser el señor Goku, el es un sayayin de clase alta es muy fuerte, lo que no entiendo es por qué te pidió que fueras su esclava—

-¿Por qué se sorprende tanto?—

-por que el con todas la mujeres terrícolas que ha estado, algunas las ha matado, otras las regala a los guardias d clase baja o simplemente las manda a la cocina, el solo las utiliza una vez y ya—

-yo solo he estado con él una vez, hace 2 días exactamente que fue cuando llegue y de ahí no lo he visto—

-es un hombre muy ocupado, pero ojala que no te haga daño niña, tengo que irme si no me puede ir muy mal—

-adiós y muchas gracias señora Andy—agradadecio Milk

-mañana temprano te traeré tu desayuno, ha y dime solo Andy

-está bien, Andy—

Antes de que se fuera fue sorprendida por Goku

-¿qué demonios haces aquí? Tu lugar está en la cocina—dijo enojado

-lo siento mucho, solo vine a dejarle su comida a la chica—dijo Andy bajando la mirada

-¡ahora lárgate!—le dijo Goku entrando al pequeño cuarto de Milk

-hola—dijo mirando los libros que tenia sobre la cama

-al menos deberías ser un poco educada y responderme cuando te saludo, tienes suerte de que aun estés viva, y aquí, no como otras que se la pasan en la cocina lavando miles y miles de trastea a diario, y preparando unas infinidad de comida para nosotros.

-entonces, hola—contesto ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-no me entiendes, tú me saludaras de otra forma—la tomo de los hombros, y la beso con agresividad.

-a esto me refería—dijo Goku sentándola en la cama junto a sus libros

Ella solo abrazo su mochila bajando la cabeza

-veo que te gusta mucho leer ¿verdad?—pregunto Goku tomando uno de sus libros.

-si—afirmó con la cabeza

-es un libro de científicos, ¿acaso tu estudias?—volvió a preguntar

-sí, y cómo puedes darte cuenta, mis estudios ya de nadan valen la pena—dijo con tristeza

-¡qué pena!—dijo Goku dejándole el libro donde estaba.

-bueno tengo que entrenar, en la noche te veré nena—dijo Goku sonriéndole con malicia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo ojala les guste nuevamente les agradezco mucho por sus reviews y sigan comentando.**

-bueno tengo que entrenar, en la noche te veré nena—dijo Goku sonriéndole con malicia.

Milk se quedo sola es ese pequeño cuarto frio, tomo uno de sus libros y se dispuso a leer, hizo su comida a un lado, solo tomo el vaso de agua, ya que lo demás no era nada apetecible, y tenía mal olor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

-Has incrementado mucho tus poderes Goku—dijo Raditz atacando a su hermano.

-lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti—

-será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, ya te veo muy agitado, mejor sigue perfeccionando tus técnicas, y después nos veremos aquí para un verdadero entrenamiento—dijo Goku dejando solo a su hermano quien ya no tenía muchas energías.

Se fue rumbo a su habitación

_Me daré un buen baño estoy un poco cansado—_se decía Goku

-creo que sería bueno dejar de leer por hoy, tengo sueño me pregunto…. ¿Cómo estará mi papa?, tal vez debe de estar pensando que estoy muerta, será mejor que piense así, ya que de aquí creo que nunca saldré.

Sin que se diera cuenta se adentro Goku a la pequeña habitación de Milk

-¿en qué tanto piensas mujer?—pregunto Goku a Milk quien estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

-en nada—contesto ella

-veo que no has querido comer bien—le dijo Goku mirando su plato lleno de comida.

-la comida esta horrible—contesto ella dándose calor con sus brazos ya que el cuarto para ella era un poco frio.

-no te preocupes ahorita te quito el frio en mi cama—contesto el con una sonrisa de lado.

La tomo del hombro y la llevo hasta su habitación que era el cuarto de alado

-¡no déjame por favor!—intentado zafarse le suplicaba.

La arrojo al sillón en lo que él, destendia su cama

Ella se levanto despacio y miro un tablero que contenía un juego de ajedrez, movió algunas piezas, Goku la observo, y despacio se acerco a ella.

-¿sabes jugar?—hizo que Milk brincara por su repentina aparición detrás de ella.

-sí, un poco—contesto

-sabes, soy muy bueno es esto, ¡claro como en tastas cosas más!—decía un arrogante Goku.

-pues yo también, a veces solía jugar todas las tardes con mi padre, y la mayoría de veces yo le ganaba, solíamos apostar dinero o algún permiso para poder salir con mis compañeras de la universidad, incluso por eso me regalo la esfera que es mi amuleto de la suerte, pero creo que deje de creer en él cuando llegue aquí.

-que tonterías dices mujer, es solo una estúpida esfera—le dijo Goku serio.

-esa esfera tiene una historia, no sé si sea cierta pero me la platico mi padre—dijo sin dejar de mirar a Goku.

-¿a ver, de qué trata?—pregunto Goku cruzando sus brazos.

-dicen que hay siete de ellas con estrellas y que si la justas todas, aparece un dragón enorme que te concede 3 deseos, los que tú quieras, solo un gran maestro de mi padre llamado Gohan lo logro, pero es muy difícil saber donde se localizan, ya que una vez pedido el deseo estas se dispersan por toda la tierra.

-¿y que le pasó a ese señor?—

-creo que murió, ya era una persona grande, murió de viejito—dijo ella con lastima.

-antes de que el tonto de Nappa me raptara, fui a ver a una amiga para pedirle trabajo e la corporación capsula, y me dijo que estaba trabajando en un artefacto para localizarlas más rápido, pero necesitaba una esfera para poner a prueba su invento, pero eso jamás será, por que yo tengo la esfera que le iba a prestar—contesto ella sosteniendo una pieza del ajedrez en sus manos.

-es un lástima porque tu leyenda es muy interesante—dijo burlándose ya que no creía nada de lo que le acababa de contar Milk.

-mejor hagamos algo divertido—al decir esto Milk solo se abrigo mas con su bata sintiendo miedo.

_Me va a volver a tomar a la fuerza—_decía con miedo.

-¿qué te parece si jugamos ajedrez?—le pregunto Goku acomodándose para jugar ambos.

-es buena idea, ¡pero apostemos!—dijo ella

-si yo gano, me dejaras libre—Goku solo se le quedo viendo ante tal apuesta.

-y si yo gano, me regalaras tu esfera—dijo el.

-sí, entonces es un trato—dijo ella

El juego empezó, Goku se preparo una copa de vino, se volvió a sentar junto a ella, ambos se quedaban pensando cómo mover las piezas.

_No puedo creerlo estoy por ganarle_-decía Milk con felicidad.

A pesar de que Milk iba ganando se le notaba nerviosa, Goku por otro lado se notaba con mucha confianza, pero dentro del sentía algo de temor de perder ante una chica sobre todo siento ella una terrícola.

-no juegas nada mal mujer—dijo Goku moviendo una pieza.

-tú tampoco, ¡eres muy inteligente!—

_Si gano por fin podre verte papá, y terminar mi carrera de científica como te lo prometí—pensaba Milk_

El juego entre ambos estaba de los tenso los dos eran buenos jugadores de ajedrez, a Milk se le veía feliz.

Goku se levantó por su copa de vino y se sentó más cerca de la chica, ella se le quedo viendo y le sonrió con ternura, provocando que el sayayin le sonriera un poco más serio.

-nunca te he visto sonreír—le dijo Milk sin dejar de verlo.

-y no lo harás— contesto el tomando su gran copa de vino.

-¿Por qué?...supongo que tienes una sonrisa muy linda-

-dedícate a jugar mejor—le ordeno el

-¡JAQUE MATE!—dijo goku mirando a la chica muy feliz.

Ella observo el tablero con asombro y después su mirada se desvió a Goku.

-tienes una sonrisa muy bonita como me lo imaginaba —le dijo ella viéndolo a la cara haciendo aun lado que había perdido.

El también se le quedo mirando, y sintió un impulso de acercarse más a ella, hasta que poco a poco sus labios se juntaron, esta vez no fue un beso agresivo, fue muy tierno, Milk le estaba correspondiendo a ese beso.

Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo apasionado, Goku la levanto de los glúteos pegándola contra su cuerpo, y la llevo hasta la cama, le quito la bata que ella traía puesta, la acomodo entre las sabanas y quedo completamente desnuda.

-por favor, no seas agresivo esta vez—le suplico Milk mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos.

-solo tratare de que lo disfrutes y ya—contesto el sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

Estuvieron un largo rato así, ambos se encontraban cansados, ella se recargo en su pecho quedándose dormida el la observaba detenidamente.

_Hace mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien con una chica, tengo que reconocer que es muy agradable estar con ella—pensaba Goku._

-¿qué demonios estoy diciendo? puras tonterías—se dijo enojado Goku levantándose de su cama para olvidar lo que acababa de decir.

-Mejor iré a dar una vuelta—se vistió y salió de su habitación a caminar un poco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿qué haces tan solo amor?—pregunto Lin quien estaba detrás de el

-nada que te importe Lin—le contesto con enfado.

-Por ahí escuche un rumor de que Nappa te regalo otra esclava, quiero saber si eso es cierto—

-No tengo porque contestarte pero si te hace feliz, te diré…..así es Nappa me regalo otra esclava—

-maldito Nappa, ¿acaso no te gusto yo Goku?, ¿por qué no me escoges a mí como tu compañera? ambos somos de clase alta podemos tener buena descendencia, o ¿acaso es que sigues pensando en la maldita princesa Dora?—

Goku se enfado por lo último que dijo, que decidió dejarla hablando sola, y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

_Me las pagaras Goku alejare a toda mujer de ti, sobre todo si es una zorra terrícola, mañana conoceré a tu esclava y me las pagara-pensaba llena de coraje y celos._

Iba a entrara a su habitación pero algo lo detuvo se quedo pensando un momento en lo que habían apostados antes del juego de ajedrez

_Me pregunto si ella hubiera ganado ¿la hubiera dejado ir?—_se cuestiono él solo, sin darse la respuesta, entro a su cuarto y vio a Milk quien seguía dormida.

-Debe de estar cansada—se dijo Goku sin hacer ruido se recostó a un lado de la chica y aprovechando que se encontraba dormida le acaricio la mejilla sonriéndole con ternura.

-Milk—la observo un largo rato, y se quedo dormido junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Goku se levanto muy temprano a desayunar dejando a milk dormir un poco más.

-¿Goku donde estas?—pregunto Milk sin recibir respuesta.

-el no está zorra, se fue y va a tardar mucho en regresar—dijo Lin quien sostenía su plato de comida observando ropa tirada y la cama destendida.

-veo que disfrutaste ayer de mi Goku, pero déjame decirte en cuanto el se aburra de ti, te regalara con los guardias de clase baja o peor aun te asesinara como la zorra que eres—decía Lin muy molesta.

-¿qué quieres aquí?—pegunto milk con miedo

-vine a traerte tu comida—se la aventó al suelo con agresividad

-vete de aquí—le dijo Milk cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Lin se acerco a ella la tomo de los hombros y con la rodilla le dio un fuerte golpe en l estomago provocando que Milk callera de rodillas.

-eso es solo para demostrarte que yo soy la dueña de Goku—dijo Lin quien ahora la tenia del cabello, de pronto le soltó un puñetazo en la cara sangrándole la frente.

-déjame por favor—suplicaba Milk. Quien no podía defenderse por el intenso dolor en su estomago.

Era tanto su coraje y sus celos de Lin que la tomo de los hombros nuevamente estampándola contra la pared provocando que ella callera medio inconsciente y ensangrentada.

Milk se quedo tirada sentía todos los huesos rotos y no podía moverse bien, Lin la observo detenidamente.

-se donde vivías antes de que Nappa te trajera aquí, así es que si dices quien te golpeo matare a toda tu familia ¿entendiste?—pregunto enojada.

-si—apenas pudo contestar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-La comida estuvo deliciosa, ahora me iré a cambiar y entrenare un poco—se decía Goku quien iba rumbo a su habitación.

Al entrar quedo estático lo que estaba observando lo estaba llenando de furia, apretó fuertemente el puño y se acerco a Milk quien estaba tirada en el suelo medio inconsciente.

-¿dime quien te hizo esto?—le pregunto a la chica muy molesto pero a la vez preocupado de verla en ese estado.

-no…..no….no lo sé—fingió para no poner en peligro la vida de su padre, ya que esa mujer la amenazo.

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?—pregunto más molesto.

-estaba….dormida…. y alguien me ataco… y no vi quien era—contesto con trabajo ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Goku la tomo entre sus brazos, la recostó con cuidado en su cama saco un pañuelo y con delicadeza le limpio la sangre de su rostro le dio una pastilla para el dolor.

_El que le haya hecho esto me las pagara con su vida, no me importa de quien se trate me las pagara—decía Goku quien aun se encontraba molesto._

-veo que no has comido, pero mejor trata de dormir y en un rato te traerán de comer—dijo Goku viéndola como estaba.

-¿me vas a dejar sola?—pregunto ella con miedo.

-pondré a un guardia a que vigile la habitación—

-y ¿Por qué no te quedas tu Goku?—

-tengo cosas importantes que hacer mujer—le contesto marchándose de su habitación.

Se encontraba entrenando muy duro, se le venía a la mete el rostro ensangrentado de Milk y mas aumentaba su ki.

Maldición estoy cayendo tan bajo con esa mujer, no debo dejar que este ¡maldito sentimiento estúpido! se apodere de mi, ella solo es una mujer terrícola es un pasatiempo, y ya cuando me aburra me desacere de ella como lo he hecho con todas las terrícolas, por lo pronto la evitare a toda costa, será mejor que la regrese a su cuarto y que no la vea unos días are de cuenta que no existe.

Entro su cuarto y la vio un poco mejor.

-si ya te sientes bien será mejor que te marches a cuarto—le dijo Goku sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿por qué?—pregunto Milk levantándose con un poco de dolor.

-porque ese es tu lugar, y no preguntes mas—le dijo Goku.

-está bien, ya me voy—

Se levanto como pudo se envolvió en la bata y a pasos muy lentos se fue a su pequeño y frio cuarto.

-será mejor así—se dijo Goku.

Ya habían pasado dos días la heridas de milk iban sanando lentamente Goku no la veía ni preguntaba por ella, solo la señora Andy era la única que la visitaba cuando le tenía que llevar sus alimentos.

-¿Andy….. y Goku?-pregunto triste.


	4. Chapter 4

-lo he visto entrenar todas las tardes con su hermano Raditz o con Vegeta—

-¿no sabes porque ya no me viene a ver como antes?—

-no lo sé niña, debe de estar muy ocupado, pero come, casi no has querido comer estos dos últimos días, has dejado los platos llenos ¿Qué te sucede niña?—le pregunto preocupada.

-nada—contesto derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

La señora Andy solo se le quedo viendo y se acerco a ella.

-estas enamorada ¿verdad?—la miro con ternura.

-no es malo enamorarse ni querer, pero date cuenta niña nosotras no estamos a su altura, ni somos mujeres sayayin como ellos, solo somos un rato de diversión y ya—le dijo al momento de abrazarla.

-es que por un momento pensé que….

-¿que él se podía enamorar de ti?—la interrumpió la señora

-sí, que tonta soy, solo soy su diversión y ya, pero, es que el día que me acosté con él, fue muy dulce me beso con ternura, me abrazo, sus caricias fueron sinceras, por mi parte puedo decir que…. hicimos el amor.—Milk aun no dejaba de llora en los brazos de la señora Andy aunque estaba un poco sonrojada por platicarle su intimidad.

-a mi me paso lo mismo con el rey Vegeta, me enamore y cuando supe que murió me deprimí, como no tienes idea.

-¿porque será que nos enamoramos de quien no debemos Andy?—pregunto triste

-no lo sé niña, no lose, pero mejor cambiemos de tema.—

-tienes razón—dijo Milk

-¿A propósito como esta Tess, hace tiempo que no se de ella?—pregunto Milk limpiándose la lagrimas.

-bien, con un poco de trabajo, en la cocina, pero está bien—

-haber si un día de estos me doy una vuelta para saludarla—

-¡ha!, antes de que se me olvide, toma te traje un vestido que era mío cuando tenía tu edad, fue con este que llegue aquí—

-¡tómalo!—le extendió la prenda.

-no es muy bonito mucho menos lujoso, pero al menos ya no usaras esa bata—

-muchas gracias Andy, eres muy buena persona—dijo agradeciéndoselo con un abrazo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche había caído, eran las 3 de la madrugada.

-Maldición necesito verla, ¿por qué tenía que existir este maldito sentimiento?-Se decía Goku sin dejar de dar vueltas en su cuarto, pensando en ella.

Hasta que decidió ir a su cuarto, aprovechando que era de madrugada y ella se encontraba durmiendo, entro despacio sin hacer ruido, y la estuvo observando largo rato, le sonrió con ternura, y se acerco a ella le quito unos mechones de su frente y le dio un beso en los labios. Después se marcho a su cuarto.

-¡bueno días amiga! Te traigo tu desayuno—

-¡hola que sorpresa Tess!—dijo Milk saludando a su amiga.

-¿te ha ido bien?—pregunto Tess

-pues un poco, aun no me resigno a quedarme aquí para siempre—contesto seria.

-yo tampoco, pero al menos tienes al mejor y al más apuesto sayayin, recuerda que yo también estuve con él—le dijo Tess feliz.

-eso no me importa, si solo me ve como una diversión—

-no me digas que…. ¿estás enamorada de Goku?—pregunto con asombro Tess.

-creo que si—contesto Milk bajando la mirada.

-Milk mejor olvídalo, Lin esta obsesionada por él, y lo más probable es que el la escoja como compañera, como diríamos en la tierra "su esposa"—

-tienes razón, que estúpida soy yo solo seré un pasatiempo para el—

-Milk no llores, olvídalo mejor—le decía Tess tratando de darle ánimos

En ese momento se decidió entrar Goku

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?, se supone que tu lugar está en la cocina, ¿o acaso quieres que te obsequie con los sayayines de clase baja?—le pegunto a Tess separándose de Milk con algo de temor.

-no, lo siento mucho—se retiro de ese lugar.

Se le quedo viendo a Milk quien disimuladamente se limpio las lágrimas.

-¿qué es lo que te sucede, porque estas llorando?—pregunto Goku serio, sentándose cerca de ella.

-nada—

-¿tus lágrimas son por nada?—le dijo el sin dejar de mirarla

-solo extraño a mi padre, eso es todo—

-pues deberías resignarte de una vez, de aquí nunca vas a salir—

-es muy difícil resignarte a no volverá ver a tu familia—le dijo ella triste

-¿por qué solo hablas de tu padre, acaso no tienes a tu mamá?—

-no, ella murió cuando yo nací, nunca la conocí—

-ustedes los terrícola son muy extraños, llotran con mucha facilidad aparte de ser muy débiles—

-y ustedes los sayayines son unos egoístas arrogantes, y son unos insensibles, no tienen corazón—le dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿que nunca en tu vida le has dicho a alguien te quiero, o te extraño?... ¿qué es lo más noble que has hecho por alguien?—le pregunto Milk llena de melancolía y coraje a la vez.

-por favor yo jamás caería tan bajo como los terrícolas, yo estoy aquí para gobernar el mundo entero, solo necesito demostrarle a todo mi planeta Vegeta que yo soy el legendario súper sayayin—

-¿y no crees que si algún día llegas apoderarte de todo el universo, necesitaras a una compañera a tu lado para disfrutar juntos de todo tu poder? –le dijo Milk enojada

-tal vez sí, pero tú no eres esa compañera con la que quiero estar, eres una terrícola muy débil—

-yo no lo decía por mí—se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda enojada.

-¿estás celosa?-

-pero claro que no—

-Yo diría que sí—le dijo Goku acercándose detrás de ella para hablarle al oído.

-yo se que tu solo me vez como tu esclava como un rato de diversión y ya—

-¿y tu como me vez a mi?—pregunto interesado en su respuesta de la chica.

-pues yo pienso que muy dentro de ti hay un hombre bueno y noble capaz de amar—

-no me hagas reír mujer ¡amar!, por favor—

-¿acaso tú has amado a alguien?—

-claro que si, a mi padre algunas cosas con las que te encariñas, o cuando alguien te besa y te gusta eso se convierte en amor—

Se acerco al sayayin y lentamente beso sus labios sin previo aviso, fue un beso lleno de ternura el correspondió tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo.

-¿qué sentiste Goku?—

Se le quedo viendo sin soltarla y le dijo al oído.

-¿de verdad quieres saber que sentí?—le pregunto Goku tomándole la cara con ternura.

Ella se emociono esperando atenta su respuesta del sayayin.

_Dime que también te gusto tanto como a mí, dime que aunque sea dentro de ti hay una pisca de ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor, Goku por favor dilo_—pensaba impaciente la chica.

-sentí ganas de acerté mía—le contesto con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿solo eso Goku?—se desilusiono.

-¿que debía de sentir?—pregunto siendo irónico.

-¡nada! olvídalo mejor—iba alejarse de el pero la tomo con fuerza de la cintura

-dije que sentía ganas de hacerte mía, y eso haremos ahora mismo—la recostó sobre la pequeña cama.

-buena idea, porque para mí no es solo tener sexo hay que entregarte por completo como lo hice l segunda vez que me tomaste.

-entonces entrégate nuevamente—le dijo el comenzando a besarla.

Se encontraban desnudos, besándose con ternura y pasión, se escuchaban unos gemidos de placer entre los dos.

_Porque es tan duro para demostrar sus sentimientos, hoy también siento sus caricias sinceras, sus besos la manera de mirarme, la forma en que me hace el amor cualquiera diría que ambos nos amamos, pero él se empeña en hacerme ver que solo soy su diversión que solo es sexo lo que hacemos los dos y ya ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-pensaba milk sin dejar de acariciar su espalda._

_-¿_Goku porque dejaste de verme estos dos días?—

-tenia cosas que hacer mujer, ¿acaso me extrañaste?—pregunto con algo de burla.

-si, y mucho—le dijo besándolo en los labios.

Goku se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Milk.

-no solo te extrañe Goku, también te quiero, te quiero con todo mi corazón—

Goku se le quedo viendo, en el fondo se sentía contento por importarle a la chica, ya que ella se estaba apoderando de su corazón, aunque a el le pesara reconocerlo.

-quiero que te quedes en mi habitación compartiremos la cama y todo lo que hay aquí—le dijo el

-¿y porque cambiaste esa decisión?—

-porque así estarás mas cerca por si algo se me ofrece—

-¡a es por eso!—suspiro con pesadez.

-si así es que vamos a la habitación y pediré una comida para los dos—

-pues vaya hasta que voy a dejar de comer las sobras que nos dan—

-no te quejes al menos no te mueres de hambre—le dijo Goku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-pasaron varios días ambos compartían la misma habitación Goku sin quererlo se acerco mas a ella, más a menudo platicaban de sus cosas, de lo que les gustaba hacer, solo que el de vez en cuando prefería evitarla ya que se enojaba consigo mismo de sentir algo mas por ella.

-te traje un libro, se que te gusta mucho leer—le extendió el libro

-es un libro muy interesante Goku, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?—pregunto ella con asombro.

-era de mi padre, lo tenia guardado en el closet y lo saque para dártelo—le dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-pues muchas gracias Goku—

-quiero llevarte a un lugar, que se, te va a gustar—

-¿y donde es ese lugar?—pregunto feliz.

-es una sorpresa—

-Pues entonces vámonos me gustan las sorpresas—

Se fueron a un pequeño rio de agua calientita era un lugar lleno de arboles alrededor, el pasto muy verde y lindo

-¿te gusta?—le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla

-¡es precioso!, me encanta nadar, muchas gracias Goku.

-no me agradezcas, mejor disfruta el agua—

Los dos se encontraban muy felices nadando, ella de vez en cuando lo abrazaba y lo besaba el solo sonreía aunque le pesara se le notaba muy feliz.

-hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz—dijo emocionada.

_Ni yo tampoco, ni siquiera recuero cuando fue la última vez que sonreí—pensaba Goku._

se le acerco a Goku y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Goku, tal vez nunca entiendas este sentimiento pero te amo, y amar es un sentimiento maravilloso es único, es por quien das la vida sin importa nada—le dijo tomándolo de las manos

Goku le sonrió y enseguida la beso sin dejar de abrazarla, hicieron el amor en el agua y después decidieron marcharse al enorme castillo.

-¿cuál es tu cena favorita mujer?—pregunto Goku

-las papas son mi comida favorita, puedo comer a todas horas—

-entonces ordenare unas para ti, y otras para mí y después nos dormiremos—

-me parece buena idea—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Por qué Goku ya casi no ha venido a entrenar Raditz?—pregunto Nappa.

-no lose—debe de estar ocupado con la zorra que le obsequiaste el día de su cumpleaños.

-ha cambiado mucho no lo crees—dijo Nappa

-sí, últimamente lo he visto muy raro, pero dejemos que siga así a ambos nos conviene—

-tienes razón todo el tiempo se la pasa gritándonos regañándonos y dándonos ordenes—decía Nappa con enfado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku y milk se encontraban acostados en la misma cama pero Goku guardaba un poco su distancia.

-hoye Goku ¿es cierto que el día que llegue aquí fue tu cumpleaños?—pregunto interesada.

-si así es—

-¿y cómo fue tu cumpleaños te hicieron alguna fiesta o comida?—

-nosotros no acostumbramos a festejar nuestro día, pero Nappa siempre ha querido ser mi mano derecha, por eso el cada año me obsequia algo o alguien.

Charlaron un poco hasta que Milk poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormida, Goku la cobijo y se le quedo observando un largo rato.

_Es raro, pero justamente el día que cumplí años, llegaste tu a mi vida ese ha sido el mejor regalo que Nappa me pudo haber dado, aunque tú no lo sepas nena-pensaba Goku sin dejar de mirarla con ternura._

A la mañana siguiente Goku se encontraba profundamente dormido

De pronto se escucho mucho ruido de música, cuetes y aplausos , se levanto y fue directo a la ventana para saber que estaba pasando.

_Que estará pasando porque hay tanto alboroto, tantos sayayines uniformados muchos globos de colores y todos están bien formados_—se decía Milk

Se volvió acercar a la ventana, Goku se acababa de despertar y se le acerco a la chica por detrás, oliendo su cabello.

-¿hoye Goku quien ese esa mujer tan bonita que está bajando de ese lujoso coche?—pregunto inquieta.

Goku se acerco junto a ella para observar desde la ventana que pasaba abajo, pero se quedo estático al ver quién iba bajando del coche

-¿Goku…. Goku?—preguntaba Milk sin recibir respuesta rápida.

_No puedo creerlo es ella ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo decidió aparecer así como así?—_pensaba Goku sintiendo coraje.

Ojala les haya gustado sigan leyendo por favor, conoceremos mas acerca de esa princesa llamada Dora y la relación que tiene Goku con ella. Y no olviden dejar sus reviews. Muchas gracias a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

_No puedo creerlo es ella ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo decidió aparecer así como así?—_pensaba Goku sintiendo coraje.

-¿Goku que te sucede?, llevo rato hablándote y no me haces caso—pregunto Milk sin dejar de mirarlo preocupada.

-no me pasa nada—contesto preocupado por lo que acababa de ver.

-debo salir un momento, no salgas de la habitación, no me tardare—le dijo serio.

Milk se quedo preocupada por Goku ya que se le veía algo nervioso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku iba caminando veloz por el castillo, y se topo con su hermano Raditz

-supongo que vas a saludarla ¿verdad?—pregunto sonríete.

-eso no te importa—le dijo enojado.

-deberías de estar feliz, ella ha vuelto—

-me debe muchas explicaciones—

-pues entonces ve a pedírselas—le dijo –Raditz dejándolo pasar.

Se metió a una habitación lujosa y enorme

-¿me mando llamar señor Goku?—pregunto Nappa

-si necesito que en cuanto Dora se desocupe, le digas que la estoy esperando aquí—le ordeno dándole la espalda a Nappa

-como usted ordene señor Goku—dijo Nappa saliendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿A qué demonios viniste princesa Dora?—pregunto Lin bastante enojada

-¡eso es obvio!, vine a buscar a mi querido Goku—le contesto Dora muy sonriente.

-¡lo abandonaste dos años, será mejor que te largues de una maldita vez!—le grito Lin

-estas celosa porque sabes que el siempre me ha preferido a mí, porque soy una princesa de clase un poco más alta que tu, y soy una mujer hermosa y fina—contesto altanera la princesa Dora.

-pues para que lo sepas, mientras tú no estabas era yo la que lo consolaba en todos los aspectos, y sabes es muy bueno en la cama, como en tantas cosas más—

-solo eres una más, en su larga lista de zorras, pero yo soy su reina su princesa su favorita, así es que aléjate de él ya tiene quien lo complazca en la cama—

-¡maldita Dora!—

-dirás princesa Dora—le dijo con una sonrisa de lado

En ese momento iba llegando Nappa acercándose junto a Dora, se incoó un poco.

-princesa Dora el señor Goku desea verla, la llevare a la habitación donde se encuentra—dijo Nappa.

Dora le sonrió aun más de lado a Lin

-claro que si Nappa llévame por favor, y vigila muy bien la puerta por que hay zorras sueltas—lo dijo sin dejar de mirar a Lin.

_Maldita princesa siempre lo tienes cuando quieres, sino fuera porque eres más fuerte que yo, y que me puedes matar en cualquier momento, diría porque te largaste estos dos años_—pensaba furiosa Lin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku se encontraba de espaldas observando por la enorme ventana el patio de abajo.

-hola Goku—se giro para mirar a los ojos a la chica de esa voz tan conocida para él.

-¡antes que nada quiero un explicación Dora!, ¿por qué te largaste estos dos años sin avisarme nada?—pregunto molesto el sayayin.

-eso ya no importa, ahora estoy aquí junto a ti, para que seamos una pareja como tu siempre has querido amor—le dijo ella tomándole la mano.

-te equivocas, para mi si es importante que me expliques que sucedió—le dijo Goku soltándose de la mano de Dora.

-está bien yo no quería pero te platicare…..desaparecí hace dos años por que me estaba muriendo, estaba muy grave y estaba casi segura que me iba a morir, mi nana me llevo con la curandera, y no me dio muchas esperanzas de vida, fue por eso que decidí alejarme de ti para no hacerte sufrir con mi muerte, pero todo ha paseo ya estoy bien, bien para ti amor—

-¿enferma de qué?—pregunto serio Goku.

-la verdad no lo sé la curandera solo me dijo que era una enfermedad de cuidado muy grave y ya—lo dijo en tono triste

-no sé si creerte Dora—le dijo Goku.

-puedes preguntar con mi nana y con la curandera, ellos saben muy bien todo, porque al parecer tu ya me perdiste la confianza—le dio la espalda a Goku molesta.

-tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas Dora, no puedo regresar contigo así como si nada hubiera pasado—

-yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enfermado—

-de todos modos tengo mucho que pensar—le dijo Goku dejándola sola en esa enorme habitación.

_Espero que me haya creído todo este cuento de mi enfermedad_—pensaba Dora.

-¡Goku! supongo que ya está todo listo para la fiesta de esta noche ¿verdad?—pregunto Vegeta

-se me había olvidado que hoy cumple un año más el castillo-dijo Goku serio.

-¿ya regresaste con la princesa Dora?-pregunto Vegeta preocupado.

-¡no!—

-bueno mejor te dejo tengo que prepararme mucho para esta noche—dijo Vegeta

Después de un largo rato Goku entro a su habitación

-¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo Goku?—pregunto Milk.

-entrenando—contesto cortante.

-¿que era todo ese alboroto que había hace unas horas?—

-llego la princesa del otro castillo… hoy quiero que te arregles muy bien porque se celebrara un año más del castillo—le dijo Goku quien se encontraba sacando su vestimenta que usaría esta noche.

-pero no tengo nada que ponerme—le dijo Milk observándose

-al rato te llegara algo de ropa—

-¿y porque hay dos castillos?—pregunto interesada

-haces muchas preguntas mujer—le dijo Goku serio

-ándale Goku cuéntame—le suplico sin dejar de mirarlo con ternura.

-desde hace muchos años, han habido dos castillos el del norte y el del sur, este es el del sur y así como el padre de Vegeta fue el Rey en este castillo también hubo un Rey en el otro castillo, pero ambos murieron por salvar el paneta Vegeta y solo quedaron sus hijos, como los príncipes de los castillos—

-¿entonces esa mujer bonita que llego él la princesa del castillo del norte?—

-así es, ella fue la hija del Rey de ese castillo—

-¿y entonces porque no hay Reyes?—

-hasta que la princesa se case se convertirá en Reyna —contesto serio, ya que de quien hablaba era de la mujer que lo dejo hace dos años.

-pues debería de casarse ya, para que se convierta en Reyna al igual que Vegeta—

-no es fácil, para ser Rey debes ser de clase muy alta—

-tú eres de clase alta, ¿tú te casarías con esa mujer?—pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos temiendo su respuesta.

-Vegeta también es de clase alta pero no tiene prisa aun por casarse, por eso aun sigue siendo príncipe, pero si yo llegara a comprobar que soy el legendario súper sayayin sería el Rey de los dos castillos—

-¿y te falta mucho para ser ese sayayin que dices?—

-ya una vez me convertí, pero no he conseguido lograr convertirme nuevamente, por eso no tengo pruebas para demostrar que un día me pude convertir, y así tomar mi lugar como Rey—

-¿y si fueras Rey qué harías Goku?—pregunto Milk ansiosa de la respuesta.

-me aseguraría de que si las esferas del dragón existieran como tú dices, pediría la vida eterna, y gobernaría el universo entero, pero sobre todo haría todo lo que me plazca con mi poder—

-que egoísta eres ¿y qué harías con todos los terrícolas?—

-los, mataría ¿para qué quiero a una raza tan débil? pero no te preocupes a ti, te dejaría como hasta ahora, como mi esclava—

Milk se molesto por la respuesta de Goku y mejor se fue a sentar en el sillón con sus libros.

-entonces te quiero lista en dos horas mujer—dijo Goku saliendo con su vestimenta sayayin en manos.

-si—contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos _ni siquiera me contesto la pregunta si se casaría con esa princesa_

_-_hola Milk me dijo el señor Goku que te trajera este vestido—dijo Andy quien traía un hermoso vestido color dorado, largo con un escote en el busto, muy elegante y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

-¿este es el vestido que me voy a poner?—pregunto emocionada.

-¿si verdad que esta lindo?—

-esta precioso nunca me imagine poder usar algo así, tan elegante—

-me dijo el señor Goku que te ayudara a arreglarte, así que empecemos—

-¿Andy por que Goku me habrá pedido que usara este vestido, me dijo que hoy había una fiesta en la noche, pero porque me pidió que fuera con el?—

-no lo sé—

-tal vez quiere que lo atienda en todo lo que se le ofrezca, ya que soy su esclava—

_Hay Milk, si supieras que tal vez solo ha de querer darle celos a la princesa Dora contigo, pero lo que yo tampoco entiendo es ¿por qué contigo? si solo eres una terrícola como yo y como Tess teniendo a Lin, que es una mujer sayayin, ¿porque tu Milk?—_pensaba Andy preocupada.

Goku ya estaba listo, traía un traje azul con blanco con guantes **(como el que uso Goku cuando entro a la habitación del tiempo con Gohan**) esperando a que Milk estuviera lista

-¡no puedo creerlo te vez hermosísima Milk!—

-¿tú crees Andy?—

-pero claro ese vestido te queda entalladito, de verdad te vez linda—

-pero está un poco escotado—

-no le des mucha importancia a eso y diviértete en la fiesta con Goku-

-si eso are Andy y muchas gracias por tu ayuda—

Entro Goku a su habitación y se quedo paralizado al ver a Milk tan bonita.

-te vez muy guapo Goku—dijo feliz Milk.

-toma ponte esto—le extendió Goku un collar con un diamante, sin dejar de ver lo bonita que se veía

-gracias al rato te lo devolveré Goku—dijo poniéndose el collar.

-no quiero que me lo devuelvas, quédatelo es tuyo—

-pero esto debió de haberte costado mucho—

-eso no importa solo úsalo—

-gracias, pero no me has dicho ¿cómo me veo?—pregunto parándose enfrente del.

-te vez bien, ahora vámonos Milk—

_De seguro no le gusta tanto como me veo, solo me dijo que me veía bien, y eso porque fui yo la que le pregunto_—pensaba Milk un poco molesta.

Iban caminado, ella lo tomo del brazo, entraron por una enorme puerta de madera donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, al entrar todos se les quedaron viendo, sobre todo la princesa Dora quien no podía creer que Goku estuviera acompañado de una mujer terrícola.

-¿quién demonios es ella?—pregunto Dora a Raditz quién se encontraba conversando con él.

-es una esclava sin importancia—contesto Raditz

-¿y por que la trae a esta lujosa fiesta de sayayines?—pregunto enojada

-no te enfades solo es su esclava—

-pero hasta trae un vestido lujoso, ha ya entendí lo que Goku quiere es darme celos con esa zorra, entonces le seguiré el juego—

-eso debe ser lo más probable princesa—le dijo Raditz.

-siéntate aquí Milk traeré una copa de vino, quiero que te tomes una conmigo—dijo Goku

-pero yo no tomo Goku—

-¡te tomaras una!—dijo enojado Goku

-si Goku como tu digas—contesto con miedo

_Porque esa mujer me observara tanto, me mira muy feo—_pensaba Milk quien volteaba a ver de reojo a la princesa Dora.

La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo algunos bailaban otros comían algunos bebían y otras con la mirada mataban, como la princesa Dora con Milk quien no dejaba de verla.

-¿quieres bailar?—pregunto Vegeta

-claro que si Vegeta—contesto Dora muy coqueta.

-no sabe tan mal como pensé—dijo Milk tomándole un trago a su bebida

-este es el mejor vino esta delicioso, sabía que te iba a gustar—le dijo Goku a Milk.

-Goku ¿Vegeta y esa princesa son Novios o algo así?—pregunto Milk sin dejar de verlos

Goku se volteo a verlos

-¿Por qué lo dices?—

-por que bailan muy pegaditos los dos—Goku no les quitaba la vista de encima

-iré a traer otra botella de vino, ¡espérame aquí!, no te quiero que te muevas—le ordeno Goku.

_Ya se desocupo Goku es momento de bailar con el_—pensaba Dora alejándose de Vegeta

-hola, tenemos mucha cosas de que hablar Goku—dijo la princesa Dora al iodo.

-ya hablamos en la mañana cuando llegaste—dijo Goku

-¡ven!—sin previo aviso lo tomo de la mano, y lo jalo en una esquina del salón donde no había nadie.

_¿Por qué esa mujer se llevo a Goku y lo tomo de la mano, el no puso nada de resistencia?—_preguntaba celosa Milk

-quiero que me expliques ¿quién es esa maldita terrícola que trajiste a esta fiesta?—pregunto cruzada de brazos enfadada.

-es mi esclava ¿por qué? –

-¿desde cuándo acá tienes esclava? Te recuerdo que ya estoy aquí, así es que quiero que te deshagas de ella—

-tú no decides nada Dora, acabas de llegar y así como así quieres que yo vuelva contigo sin importar nada—

-se que cometí un error pero ya te explique que fue porque me enferme—

-y yo ya te dije, que me dejaras pensar las cosas—

En lo que hablaban Milk se les quedaba viendo, ya que la princesa se le acercaba mucho a Goku.

-¿hola nena quieres bailar?—le pregunto un sayayin extendiéndole la mano.

-no—contesto seria.

-¡baila conmigo!—le ordeno el sayayin jalándola de la mano hasta la pista.

-no quiero bailar suélteme por favor—suplicaba Milk.

-¡acércate un poco más!, me gusta sentir a las mujeres cerca de mi—le decía el hombre que al parecer se encontraba muy ebrio, y tenía a Milk muy pegada a su cuerpo con las manos cerca de sus glúteos.

Goku se giro hasta dende había dejado sentada a Milk y se asusto un poco de no encontrarla, hasta que su mirada cambio, ha donde estaba aquel hombre ebrio casi tocándola.

-mañana seguimos hablando Dora—se alejo de ella dejándola sola.

-ella es mi esclava, y necesita de mi permiso para poder bailar estúpido—grito enojado Goku

-¡vamos Goku! solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco—le dijo el hombre ebrio.

-pues ya te dije—le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago provocando que el hombre se callera incado.

-¡vámonos!—le ordeno a Milk quien la tomo bruscamente del brazo jalándola hasta su habitación.

-¿por qué demonios estabas bailando con esa basura?—le pregunto enfadado Goku aprisionándola contra la pared.

-el me saco a la fuerza—dijo Milk con temor.

-pues a mí me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando—

-te equivocas, me estaba lastimando—

-pues esta es la última vez que te veo bailando con otro hombre, la próxima vez te matare a ti—la amenazo Goku alejándose de ella.

-tu si me puedes decir todo lo que queras ¿verdad?, pero yo me tengo que aguantar.

-¿aguantar e qué?—pregunto sin mirarla.

-sé cómo te veía esa princesa, te tomo de la mano se te acercaba mucho a los labios y tu no ponías resistencia, parecía que te gustaba—le dijo llorando.

-solo hablábamos—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-pues a mí me parecía otra cosa—dijo al momento de tomar sus libros y se arrincono en un sillón para olvidar lo sucedido y leer un poco.

-será mejor que me vaya a dormir a otra habitación—

-¡o con otra mujer!—dijo seria limpiándose las lagrimas.

-no es mala idea—le dijo Goku cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

**Ojala les haya gustado este quinto capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios, y díganme si ya se entienden un poco mas mis fanfiction por favor ¡muchas gracias! **_**A Maaria Smith, Ariana Usagi, Karla, Elizabeth, Marisol y a todas las demás personas**_** es que hay unos que no ponen sus nombres pero muchas gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Listo el sexto capítulo! ojala le guste, tal vez ya el séptimo capitulo se termine, pero tengo otros dos en mente, solo que no se si terminar el de" los sentimientos de un sayayin" o dejarlo un rato mas así, en lo que se me vienen ideas a la cabeza, (si de algo pueden estar seguros es que no pienso dejar ningún fanfiction incompleto) de los otros dos que tengo en mente, uno es de la pareja Bulma y Vegeta, será uno corto como de dos o tres capítulos. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?...**

-¡o con otra mujer!—dijo seria limpiándose las lagrimas.

-no es mala idea—le dijo Goku cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

Goku se encontraba en otra habitación estaba acostado, tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza viendo el techo.

_¿Me pregunto si estos son los celos?, cuando la vi bailando con ese maldito quien la tenía tan pegada a él, no sé que me paso, ella solo es mía y de nadie más, pero me porte tan mal con ella, ese maldito la estaba forzando a bailar, ella no podía hace nada y yo me cegué y todavía le dije que parecía que lo estaba disfrutando—_pensaba Goku sintiéndose molesto con el mismo

-Aprovechando que Goku no dejo la habitación cerrada iré a ver a la señora Andy, tengo un poco de sed, no tardare—se decía Milk.

Primero se asomo con cuidado por la puerta para que nadie la fuera haber, entro despacio, observo que había dos mujeres sayayin platicando preocupadas, era Lin y otra chica.

-¿para qué vino?, lo va a volverá alborotar el ya la había olvidado—decía Lin muy angustiada.

-sabes que ambos ya estaban comprometidos—decía la chica a Lin.

-pero se largo sin darle alguna explicación—

-tal vez ahora vino a dársela, mejor olvídalo Lin, lo más probable es que vuelvan a estar juntos, como hace dos años—

-Maldita Dora, no dejare que sea feliz con Goku, el me tiene que elegir a mí como compañera—decía enojada Lin.

Al escuchar el nombre de Goku y Dora, Milk se quedo pensando

_¿Quién será Dora, de que estaban hablando esas dos mujeres? ¡No entiendo_!—pensaba Milk.

Aprovechando que las mujeres se acababan de ir, decidió adentrarse más a la cocina a investigar.

-hola Andy y Tess—las saludo amablemente.

-hola,¿ pero qué haces aquí?, es muy peligroso que alguien te vea Milk—dijo preocupada Andy.

-solo vine por un vaso de agua—

-tómalo y enseguida te vas—dijo Andy apresurando a Milk.

-antes, quiero saber algo que tú me puedes decir muy bien—decía Milk tomándole a su vaso de agua.

-¿de qué se trata?—

-ya llevas 30 años aquí ¿verdad?—

-sí, así es—

-entonces tú debes de saber muchas cosas que pasan aquí, como por ejemplo ¿quién es Dora, o la princesa Dora y qué relación tiene con Goku?—

-yo, no sé nada Milk—contesto seria.

-claro que sabes, por favor cuéntame—le suplicaba Milk.

-será mejor que le platiques, lo que el otro día me contaste a mi Andy—dijo Tess seria.

-¿de qué se trata Andy? por favor cuéntame—le suplicaba Milk.

-está bien te contare…..hace tiempo Goku y la princesa eran pareja, ella es de clase alta, y todas las mujeres buscan a los sayayines de clase alta, para poder tener descendencia verdaderamente fuerte, ambos se ve que se querían, por que cuando "nadie los veía" se demostraban su amor.

-¿y qué paso?—pregunto triste.

-después a solo unos días de haber anunciado que se celebraría una fiesta lujosa, donde Goku y la princesa se iban a unir como pareja, ella desapareció y hasta la fecha nunca se ha sabido por que fue, Goku la busco desesperadamente, se dedico mucho tiempo a buscarla por todo el planeta Vegeta, muchos soldados de clase baja y media murieron en su búsqueda, pero nunca la encontraron-

Milk se puso un poco triste pero estaba atenta al relato de Andy.

-hasta ahora que se decidió aparecer, tal vez ya le habrá dicho al señor Goku los motivos del porque lo hizo.

-también cambio mucho su manera de ser, si de por si los sayayines son fríos malos, y despiadados él era aun mucho peor, cambio cuando ella se fue de aquí, por eso Nappa y Raditz le traían a mujeres de otros planetas para que se distrajera un poco-

-no puedo creerlo, debió de haberla amado mucho, o tal vez aun la ama—dijo llena de tristeza.

-yo no quería contarte nada niña—le dijo Andy preocupada.

-con razón en la mañana cuando ella llego, se puso muy nervioso y salió del cuarto muy rápido—

-mejor olvídalo niña—le decía Andy mirándola con tristeza

-eso hare, porque lo más probable es que ahora este junto a ella, en la misma cama, hace un momento discutimos y me dijo que se iría a otra habitación de seguro se refería a ella—

-es mejor que te vayas a dormir y descanses—le dijo Andy dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-sí, gracias Andy—salió muy triste de la cocina derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Llego hasta la habitación, se dejo caer al sillón y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_Nunca me imagine que Goku estuviera comprometido con esa mujer, es muy bonita y lo más probable es que ahora que ya regreso vuelvan a estar juntos como hace dos años…ahora entiendo por eso me pidió que me arreglara tanto y por eso me regalo este bonito vestido para darle celos a esa princesa conmigo_….!soy una estúpida!—pensaba Milk sin dejar de llorar.

La mañana llego pero Milk seguía sentada es el mismo lugar, donde se sentó ayer, viendo con tristeza el diamante que el, anoche le regalo, sus ojos se notaban hinchados de tanto llorar y no dormir, traía puesto el vestido que le regalo Andy hace unos días.

-_y pensar que un día me imagine contigo de la mano, paseando por ese rio tan hermoso donde una vez me llevaste_—se decía Milk con tristeza.

-¡hola!—entro Goku a la habitación mirando a la chica.

Pero ella no contesto, siguió viendo el diamante como si él no estuviera presente

-¿acaso no me escuchaste?—se acerco levantándole la cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

-hola—contesto con pocas ganas.

-¿qué te sucede?, ¿por qué estas así?, ¿sigues molesta por que ayer no dormí contigo?—pregunto sin dejar de verla.

-no, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras—contesto en tono bajito.

-¿por qué has estado llorando mujer?—

-por nada—

-quiero que me digas ¿por qué has estado llorando? y no lo repetiré una vez mas

Milk se le quedo viendo.

-¿dónde o con quien pasaste la noche?—pregunto seria

-¿por eso estas molesta?—Goku enarco una ceja.

-contéstame—le dijo Milk

-en una habitación que está cerca de esta, yo solo—

-¿tu solo o con esa princesa con la que estas comprometido?—

Goku se sorprendió de que Milk le dijera todo eso ya que él creía que ella no sabía nada acerca de Dora.

-¿quién te ha dicho eso?—pregunto serio.

-eso no importa solo contéstame Goku, me utilizaste ayer en la noche solo para darle celos a tu princesa ¿verdad?—pregunto volviendo a llorar.

Goku se le quedo viendo, se sentó junto a ella.

-si es cierto ella y yo estuvimos comprometidos, y desapareció hace dos años—le dijo en tono serio con la mirada pérdida en el suelo.

-¿por qué nunca me contaste nada Goku?-pregunto sin dejar de llorar

-no tenia por que hacerlo, tú solo eres mi esclava y ya—le dijo él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿y te creyó ese cuento Dora?—pregunto una mujer sayayin que estaba platicando con Dora en su habitación.

-pues creo que si—contesto sin dejar de cepillar su largo cabello negro ondulado

-no puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Goku que te enfermaste de gravedad y que por eso te alejaste dos años—

-algo se me tenía que ocurrir, Goku es un súper sayayin el es el legendario sayayin y obviamente no lo voy a dejar ir-Dijo Dora sonriendo de lado.

-¿estás segura de eso?—pregunto la chica.

-claro que si y espero que no digas nada a nadie—la amenazo con la mirada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Lin platicaba con otra chica en el patio siendo observadas por Nappa sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

-¿Y por qué se fue la princesa Dora estos dos años?—pregunto la chica interesada

-por que la maldita zorra quedo embarazada de Vegeta—contesto llena de ira y celos.

-¿queeeee?—

-si por eso se largo, porque no quería tener a ese bebe, y fue con la curandera a que la ayudara a no tenerlo, y después se enfermo a causa de eso, y estuvo en una casa lejos de aquí con algunos cuidados—

-¿pero por que se deciso del bebe? si finalmente era un bebe de clase alta, era todo un guerrero sayayin, tal y como ella siempre ha querido, por ser una princesa—decía la chica algo sorprendida

-por que ella no descansara hasta que sea Goku su compañero, y pueda tener con él, hijos, sabes lo caprichosa que siempre ha sido—decía una molesta Lin.

-hoye ¿y Vegeta sabe que iba haber padre?—

-no, el no lo sabe-

Nappa por otro lado estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Esto lo tienen que saber el señor Goku, encontrare el momento indicado para decírselo_—pensaba Nappa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dora entro sin avisar a la habitación de Goku

-¿qué demonios hace esta maldita zorra en tu habitación Goku?—pregunto con las manos en la cintura enojada sin dejar de mirar a Milk con odio

-antes de entrar primero debería tocar Dora—dijo serio el sayayin.

-yo entro como quiera al cuarto de mi prometido—

-¡ahora lárgate, ya estoy aquí, a mi Goku ya no le servirás mas—decía Dora sin dejar de mirar a Milk con enfado

-será mejor que te vayas a la habitación que tenias antes Milk—dijo Goku

-¿pero por qué Goku?—preguntó triste en voz bajita

-¿dejas que te diga ¡Goku!, esta estúpida basura?—pregunto enojada Dora

-ahora vete Milk—le ordeno Goku.

Milk camino enojada, no sin antes aventar al suelo con enojo el diamante que Goku le regalo, Goku se agacho y lo recogió.

-ese es un diamante, ¿acaso es de ella?—pregunto Dora

-eso no te interesa ¿a que viniste?—pregunto Goku.

-entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero podemos recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido amor, ¿acaso ya olvidaste mis besos y mis caricias?—pregunto mordiéndose el labio tomando al sayayin de loa brazos

-sabes Dora….. Seré yo quien te vuelva a buscar, por el momento ya te dije que me dejaras pensarlo, necesitamos tiempo, ahora que volviste me siento confundido, y no quiero equivocarme contigo—dijo Goku sin dejar de mirar a Dora

-está bien amor, será como tu digas—

Dora salió de la habitación y se fue a buscar lo que quería de Goku y no conseguí

-hola, ¿estás ocupado?—pregunto Dora.

-para ti nunca estaré ocupado—dijo Vegeta dejando de entrenar.

-¿qué te parece, si tu y yo nos damos un poco de calor en esta noche tan fría?—pregunto acercándose a los labios de Vegeta

-es muy buena idea, ¿te aseguraste que nadie te viera entrar?—pregunto preocupado Vegeta.

-si por eso no te preocupes—le contesto Dora quitándole la ropa desesperada.

-¿ya regresaste con Goku?—pregunto Vegeta sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla

-no aun no—dijo ella agitada

-¿por qué no lo dejas, y tu y yo nos vamos a vivir al otro castillo?—

Dora se supo muy nerviosa, no sabía que contestarle a Vegeta hasta que se le ocurrió una mentira mas.

-por que está muy obsesionado conmigo, y me da miedo que sus celos y su obsesión se vuelvan en contra tuya, y te mate—

-tienes razón, debemos esperar un poco más, ¿pero estas segura que sigue obsesionado contigo?—pregunto Vegeta dudando un poco.

-sí, hace un momento me dijo cuánto me seguía deseando y amando—fingió ella

_¡Si supieras Vegeta! Goku, es el legendario súper sayayin, yo estuve presente el día que se convirtió en ese chico rubio de ojos verdes, con poder sorprendente, y por eso lo quiero para mi, tu solo eres un agradable rato y ya_—pensaba Dora recostada en el pecho de Vegeta.

Milk estaba muy triste en su pequeña habitación, Goku fue a verla.

-Milk, quiero que te regreses conmigo a la habitación—le dijo Goku

-solo estás jugando conmigo, unas veces me mandaras para acá y otras estaré en tu habitación ¿verdad?—pregunto triste.

-no es eso mujer—

-ha, entonces cada que tu princesa este en tu habitación, para no molestarlos me mandaras para acá verdad, y cuando se te ofrezca algo, la idiota de Milk tendrá que ir corriendo haber que se le ofrece al sayayin Goku ¿es eso?—pregunto enfadada con los brazos cruzados

-estarás conmigo en mi habitación, ¡entre quien entre!—le dijo molesto.

La tomo del brazo, y la condujo hasta la habitación de él.

La dejo sentada en el sillón y después de un pequeño rato…

-ya es un poco tarde ¿quieres cenar algo?—pregunto Goku

-no nada, ¡gracias!—dijo ella seria

-tienes que comer mujer, pediré algo para los dos, ¡ha ya se! pediré papas, se que te gustan mucho—le dijo un poco sonriente.

-ya te dije no comeré nada—

-haya tú—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días habían pasado exactamente una semana, Goku en ratos se iba a entrenar, y Milk se quedaba sola leyendo sus libros, debes en cuando platicaba con Andy o con Tess, pero últimamente la relación entre ella y Goku era pésima, desde que Milk supo de la relación que tuvo Goku con Dora, se distancio un poco, le hablaba muy poco aunque compartían la misma habitación y la cama.

-tengo que dejar de verte con amor Goku tengo que entender que yo jamás seré algo en tu vida—pensaba Milk quien no dejaba de mirar las estrellas

Esa noche Goku entro sin hacer ruido a su habitación y se acerco a Milk por detrás.

Y por primera vez hizo todo su orgullo sayayin a un lado, paso saliva, suspiro y se acerco al oído de la chica, apretó fuerte su puño.

_Tengo que hacerlo… no soporto verla así por mi culpa, desde que Dora llego aquí, ya no me ha vuelto a decir….esa palabra que no se si algún día yo le pueda decir y, que en los labios de ella suena tan bien… su indiferencia, su mirada tan fría, es otra, y todo por mi culpa_—pensaba Goku aprovechando que estaba muy distraída.

-Milk!... te quiero!—dijo Goku abrazándola muy fuente por detrás.

-¿qué dijiste Goku?—pregunto sorprendida ya que aun no podía creer que Goku le estuviera diciendo eso que ella jamás se imagino que el sayayin fuera capaz de decirle.

Ojala les haya gustado espero revierws, tal vez tarde unos cinco días en subir el séptimo capítulo pero no se desesperen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ojala les agrade este capítulo me alegra que me dejen sus comentarios, eso me motivo para apurarme y ya no tardar tanto en subir capítulos, ahorita estoy trabajando en el de los sentimientos de un sayayin. No era mi intención tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo, lo que pasa es que mi computadora está fallando mucho aparte de que he tenido mucho trabajo, y otra vez la tendré que llevar a reparar ósea que el octavo capítulo lo subiré hasta la siguiente semana, pero gracias por esperar, saben que me gusta subir de dos a tres capítulos por semana, pero ni modo por el momento no se puede, pero hare un esfuerzo. GRACIAS…**

-¿qué dijiste Goku?—pregunto sorprendida ya que aun no podía creer que Goku le estuviera diciendo eso que ella jamás se imagino que el sayayin fuera capaz de decirle.

Goku se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Milk.

-gracias Goku ¿pero por qué me lo dices?—pregunto aun sorprendida.

-tú me has dicho que solo se dicen las cosas si las sientes, y si te lo dije es por eso ¿no crees?—

_Goku se puso muy nervioso de decirme te quiero, pero no importa me lo ha dicho_—pensaba milk..

Goku se giro para quedar de frente de ella, le tomo con cariño el rostro con ambas manos y la beso tiernamente.

-¡te amo Goku! y me alegra que me hayas dicho eso—

-me costó mucho, no porque no lo sienta si no porque tú sabes que siempre he sido una persona fría y sin sentimientos—

-pero al fin lo dijiste, eso quiere decir que muy en fondo de ti hay nobles sentimientos, y eso no es malo al contrario te libera un poco—le dijo Milk acercándose a él.

-Milk ya no quiero volver a verte triste ni que llores, no me gusta—

-entonces contéstame, tú sabes que yo soy una terrícola y yo nunca jamás podría darte descendencia guerrera como tu deseas, entonces, la pregunta es ¿que buscas mi?—pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-si eso ya lo sé pero mientras tu este aquí, quiero que seas como alguien especial, eso es obvio, que contigo jamás podría tener descendencia de clase alta, pero podemos estar bien así disfrutar de nosotros mismos sin familia—

-¿y si tu algún día te aburres de mi de que yo no te pueda dar familia guerrera?—

-Milk deja de pensar en eso, yo solo quiero que dejes de llorar y de sufrir, me la paso muy bien contigo eso es todo—

-ósea que vamos a estar juntos hasta que tú te aburras de mi, y cuando te des cuenta que ya es hora de tener familia, te vas a deshacer de mi como lo has hecho con otras terrícolas?—pregunto algo desilusionada

-Milk deja de pensar en eso, solo hay que vivir el presente y ya-

_Hay…. no sé qué pensar, Goku quiere que yo siga siendo su esclava la mujer con la que se divierta en la cama y nada serio. Por un momento me ilusione y pensé que me pediría que me casara con él o como dicen aquí compañera de vida, pero ni modo me conformo con que a esa princesa ya no la quiera y con que se la pase bien conmigo_—pensaba con desilusión Milk.

Goku se le quedo viendo la acerco mas a ella y sin previo aviso la tomo de los glúteos para levantarla, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura del sayayin, los besos se estaban intensificando mucho, sus respiraciones se hacían más agitadas, poco a poco fue desnudándola, la acomodo quedando arriba de ella, la besaba del cuello con mucha ternura, ella le acariciaba la espalda y emitía uno que otro gemido de placer.

-te amo Goku nunca lo olvides—le decía Milk l oído.

-me gusta estar contigo, eres maravillosa, espero que a nadie le platiques de nuestra relación—le dijo el guerrero sin dejar de besarla.

Poco a poco Goku fue abriendo las piernas de la chica, para introducirse en ella despacio, el momento maravilloso estaba llegando a su fin los dos se encontraban descansando ella en el pecho del sayayin y el acomodo su cabeza en la de ella.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que ambos estaban bien, a Goku se le veía alegre, aun que fuera de su habitación actuaba como el sayayin arrogante y frio que era, pero a solas con ella, todo era dulzura y cariño.

-¿hoye princesa Dora que ha pasado con Goku ya regresaste con él?—pregunto una amiga de ella.

-no aun no el maldito últimamente no se ha dejado ver, parece que se la pasa entrenando todo el día—contesto enojada.

-pues debes de apúrate, si sigues teniendo tus encuentros nocturnos con Vegeta, alguien te puede descubrir o peor aun puedes quedar embarazada como hace dos años y otra vez tendrás que salir huyendo aquí, como aquella vez—

-¡cállate! Y lárgate de mi cuarto solo dices puras estupideces—le dijo enojada.

-está bien me largo, hay tu sabes si vuelves a meter la pata como aquella vez—le dijo su amiga saliendo enojada de la habitación de la princesa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿señor Goku está en su habitación?—pregunto Nappa.

-adelante, pásate Nappa, ¿qué quieres ahora?—

-necesito hablar con usted, de algo urgente—

-¿de qué se trata?—pregunto Goku

-bueno me gustaría que fuera más en privado—dijo Nappa viendo a Milk que se encontraba comiendo unas papas fritas que Goku le ordeno.

-está bien, vamos al patio, me hará bien caminar un poco, ¡adelántate Nappa!—

-sí, señor Goku—contesto Nappa agachando la cabeza.

-enseguida vuelvo nena, no tardare, no me gusta dejarte sola—le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-si Goku aquí te esperare—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y bien de qué quieres hablarme Nappa—dijo Goku cruzado de brazos.

-es sobre la princesa Dora—

-de ella no quiero saber nada—

-¿ni siquiera quiere sabes la verdad del por qué se fue hace dos años?—pregunto Nappa sin dejar de mirar a Goku

-ella me dijo que se enfermo y estuvo muy delicada—contesto Goku con su pose de brazos cruzados.

-hay algo importante y delicado que ella le oculto—le dijo Nappa con temor.

-¡de que se trata Nappa ya habla de una maldita vez!—le ordeno Goku enfadado.

-bueno, el otro día la escuche platicando una amiga suya, y le dijo que se había ido de aquí porque había quedado embarazada de Vegeta…. y como ella no quería unirse a él, como pareja fue con la curandera para no tener a ese niño, y a causa de eso se enfermo gravemente—

-¿qué estás diciendo?—pregunto tomando a Nappa con agresividad del cuello.

-la….verdad…señor Goku…-decía Nappa quien apenas podía hablar.

-maldita zorra, con que me engañaba con el estúpido de Vegeta, me las van a pagar los dos—decía Goku apretando fuerte el puño.

-¡quiero que vigiles muy bien a Dora!—le ordeno Goku a Nappa.

-si señor como usted diga—

-antes de que te vayas Nappa, desde hoy quiero que sepas que serás mi mano derecha—

-¡gracias señor!—se inclino un poco agradeciéndole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entro a su habitación muy enojado

-¿qué te sucede Goku?—se acerco Milk y lo acaricio del hombro.

-nada, déjame—le dijo enojado quitando la mano de su hombro.

-sabes que si algo te sucede, yo estoy aquí para ti Goku sabes que se escuchar—le dijo Milk tiernamente.

Goku se volteo a verla y le sonrió un poco.

-es que me entere de que Dora iba a tener un hijo de Vegeta, justamente por eso fue que largo de aquí hace dos años.

-¿Goku, tú la sigues queriendo?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

Pensó un poco lo que iba a responderle

-no ya no ciento nada por ella, pero me llena de rabia saber que me estuvo traicionando mientras duro nuestra relación—

-¿y qué piensas hacer?—pregunto sin dejar de acariciar sus brazos del sayayin.

-por lo pronto le voy a decir a Vegeta que iba hacer padre, pero la maldita de Dora se deciso de su hijo—-

-ten mucho cuidado, se ve que esa princesa es muy poderosa y que tal si intenta algo en contra tuya, por desenmascararla—decía muy preocupada Milk.

-eso es lo de menos, lo que me preocupa, es que a ti te haga daño, por eso no quiero que estés sola ni un minuto—le dijo Goku muy pensativo.

-¿de verdad te preocupo?—pregunto emocionada.

-pues claro, no conozco a otra terrícola tan fastidiosa y preguntona como tu—le dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

-¡a con que soy una fastidiosa!—se rio al decir esto.

-Iré a vera a Vegeta, le, ordenare a Nappa que vigile la habitación —dijo Goku

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lin se encontraba platicando con una amiga suya, se le notaba algo angustiada.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?, que yo sepa tu morías por Goku—le dijo la amiga.

-ya no luchare por el, ahora que la estúpida Dora llego, lo más probable es que se vaya a quedar con ella, además ahora que sé que estoy embarazada de Raditz, mas que nunca debo hacer a un lado mi amor por Goku, de todos modos mi hijo va hacer un hijo fuerte como Raditz—le decía Lin confundida.

-pues si Lin tienes que resignarte, además Raditz también es todo un hombre no te puedes quejar—decía la amiga feliz.

-tienes razón—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku entro a la habitación de Dora quien se encontraba bañándose.

-hola amor ven a bañarte conmigo, ya que me tienes muy abandonada—le decía Dora llena de espuma tomándolo de la mano

-en este mismo momento te vistes—la jalo del brazo sacándola de la tina desnuda.

-¿qué te sucede Goku?—pregunto ella intentando zafarse de Goku.

-¡vístete!—le grito Goku.

-si quieres que hagamos el amor, solo dímelo yo estoy más que dispuesta—le contesto ella poniéndole una de las manos del sayayin sobre sus glúteos de ella.

-hacer el amor, por favor ni siquiera sabes el significado de esas palabras—le dijo acordándose de Milk.

-¿y tu si?—pregunto ella mirando fijamente a Goku.

-no, tampoco—le dijo el sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidar a Milk.

-bueno entonces hazme tuya—le dijo acercándose a sus labios.

-puede que este sea el último beso que recibas—le dijo Goku tomándola del rostro para besarla con pasión

-sabía que no te podías resistir a mi—dijo Dora sonriendo.

-ahora ya estoy más que convencido de que ya no siento nada por ti, solo odio y desprecio—le dijo Goku con una mirada llena de odio.

La tomo del brazo con una sola toalla en vuelta en ella, entraron al cuarto de Vegeta, Goku empujo a Dora para que entrara.

-¿qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Vegeta sorprendido.

-Dora tiene algo que decirte Vegeta—le dijo Goku enojado.

-¿qué es?—pregunto Vegeta viendo a Dora a los ojos.

-no tengo nada que decirle no se dé que hablas Goku—dijo ella con un poco de temor.

-del hijo que tuviste hace dos años, fue por eso que te largaste por que tu y Vegeta se entienden, ya dejen de fingir los dos—grito Goku enojado.

-¿eso es cierto Dora ibas a tener un hijo mío?—pregunto Vegeta enojado.

Iba a intentar salir corriendo pero Goku la detuvo del brazo.

-suéltame Goku no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, es Vegeta el que siempre me ha buscado—

-tú solo me interesas para un rico rato Dora, no seas estúpida—dijo enojado Vegeta

-¿no me vas a defender de los insultos de Vegeta?—pregunto enojada sin dejar de ver a Goku con enfado.

-claro que no, te lo mereces Dora y para que lo sepas de una vez, a mí tampoco me interesas, ni para pasar un rato—le dijo Goku.

-como ya le dijiste a Vegeta lo que había pasado hace dos años, tu y yo saldaremos cuentas de una maldita vez—la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta su habitación.

-son unos malditos—les grito Dora.

-y en cuanto a ti Vegeta esto no se quedara así—lo amenazo Goku.

-te estaré esperando Goku—le dijo Vegeta un que en el fondo sentía algo de temor ya que sabía que Goku era un poco más fuerte que el.

-¿Que me vas hacer Goku?—preguntaba con miedo Dora

-fue muy mala idea que regresaras al castillo, y pensar que creí que tú eras la mujer indicada para formar una familia guerrera, eres solo un a basura—

-perdóname Goku—le suplicaba llorando de rodillas

-siempre te has creído mejor que cualquier mujer, pero sabes aun que eres linda y complaciente hay alguien mejor que tu, alguien que se adueño de mi corazón la mujer que me enseño hacer el amor es un simple terrícola—

-que dices esa estúpida terrícola insignificante, es un maldita zorra—

-mas zorra que tu, no lo creo—

-la voy a matar a esa maldita zorra, tu solo serás mío Goku, todos los del planeta Vegeta se enteraran de que estas enamorado de una terrícola, y te echaran de este castillo—

-qué pena me das, si t estoy diciendo esto es porque sé que nunca se lo dirás a nadie—

-¿a qué te refieres?—pregunto con miedo.

-a que tu hora llego—la tomo del cuello y con una bola de energía en su otra mano, la arrojo desintegrándola por completo.

-adiós Dora ahora estarás ardiendo en el infierno—dijo Goku serio

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿arreglaste las cosas Goku?—pregunto Milk.

-sí, Dora ya no molestara mas, y en cuanto a Vegeta le daré una oportunidad más, si me vuelve a fallar me las pagara con su vida. —contesto serio.

-¿qué paso con la princesa Dora?—pregunto Milk preocupada

-solo preocúpate de que ya no nos molestara más—

-¿la mataste?—pregunto con asombro sin dejar de ver a Goku

Goku se volteo asía ella

-si la mate—

-no puedo creerlo tienes un corazón verdaderamente malo Goku—

-¿y qué demonios querías que hiciera?, tu no conoces a la raza sayayin aunque ella me hubiera pedido perdón de mil maneras, en cuanto yo me hubiera dado la media vuelta la maldita se hubiera burlado de mi—lo dijo enojado apretando los puños

-es que me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo—dijo ella con tristeza.

-créeme que no quería matarla ,me acorde de ti y eso me hizo dudar, pero se como era ella, le gustaba atacar por la espalda, y eso no es bueno—se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-pero te prometo que jamás volverá a matar a nadie a Vegeta le di un oportunidad, porque he convivido mucho tiempo con el—

-mejor olvidemos todo esto—dijo ella

-tienes razón ¿quieres comer algo?—le pregunto el sayayin

-si, pero me gustaría que me dejaras ir a la cocina con Andy y de paso me traigo la comida ¿qué dices?—pregunto con ternura sin dejar de ver a los ojos al sayayin.

-está bien pero no tardes tanto—le dijo el no sin antes darle un beso corto en los labios.

-ahora vuelvo Goku—le dijo al momento de salir de la habitación

-hola Andy—

-hola niña ¿como estas?—

-bien—contesto con la cabeza baja.

-Goku me mando por su ración de comida—

-claro, ya esta lista, ¿y tú no vas a querer algo de comer?—pregunto Andy, ya que Milk solo tomo la comida de Goku.

-no no tengo hambre, últimamente no me ha dado hambre—

-tienes que comer bien Milk, te puedes enfermar—le dijo Andy preocupada.

-solo tomare un jugo y cuando me de hambre vendré otra vez—

-está bien, pero recuerda que debes de comer—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde la muerte de la princesa pero últimamente algo raro pasaba con Milk.

-¿que te sucede Milk llevas dos días sin comer?—le dijo Goku preocupado

-no tengo muchas hambre, pero iré a ver a Andy haber que me puede prepara ¿puedo?—pregunto Milk

-claro que sí, yo iré a entrenar un poco—dijo Goku dándole un beso en los labios antes de salir de su habitación.

-hola Andy—

-hola niña te vez muy pálida, ¿te preparo algo de co…

Ya no término de decirle por que se fue al baño corriendo, Andy se fue detrás de ella.

-pero Milk ¿qué haces niña?—pregunto Andy

Milk se encontraba recargada sobre la taza de baño, tenía un poco de vomito.

-no se me que pasa Andy—le dijo ella apenas alzando la cabeza.

_Milk se ve cansada, pálida y además tiene vomito_—pensaba Andy

-¡o no!—dijo Andy

-¿qué sucede Andy?—

-esta embarazada niña—


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?—se levanto preocupada.

-¿niña hace cuanto tiempo que no te baja?—

-creo que hace 3 meses—

-no puede ser, tienes un embarazo de tres meses y no te habías dado cuenta—dijo preocupada Andy

-cuando mi Goku se entere se va a poner muy feliz—decía con alegría.

-pero Milk ¿aun no te das cuenta la gravedad del asunto?—

-Goku me prohibió que platicara con alguien sobre nosotros, pero a ti te tengo mucha confianza Andy, sabes Goku hace unos días me dijo que me quería, y que le gusta estar conmigo, es muy lindo, no tienes idea lo maravilloso que es, es un hombre completamente diferente al que conocí cuando llegue aquí—

-aun que el haya cambiado su manera de ser contigo, para los sayayines es una regla irrompible, no tener hijos de sangre pura—

-pero te digo que Goku ha cambiado mucho conmigo, estoy segura que en cuanto se entere de que será padre cambiara esa regla—

-solo espero que tengas razón niña—decía muy angustiada Andy.

Milk entro a la habitación buscaba a Goku pero se acordó que se había ido a entrenar, y decidió dormirse un poco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-tu nunca dejas de entrenar Goku—le dijo Raditz a su hermano.

-si dejo de hacerlo perderé condición, y dejare de ser un sayayin de clase alta—

-entonces entrenemos—le propuso Raditz

-está bien—

-¿no sé si ya te enteraste de que dentro de poco seré padre?—dijo Raditz sin dejar de entrenar con su hermano.

-no no lo sabía, y ¿con quién decidiste unirte?—pregunto Goku.

-con Lin, no te molesta verdad, se que ella fue tu pareja un tiempo—

-no fue mi pareja solo estuve con ella unas cuantas veces, pero no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, sabes que puedes hacer tu vida con quien quieras—dijo Goku lanzándole bolas de energía que Raditz esquivaba con un poco de dificultad.

-es bueno saberlo, a propósito ¿puedo saber el motivo por el cual te deciciste de Dora?—pregunto Raditz interesado.

-no te importa—

-bueno como quieras, solo ten en mente que ya estás en edad de formar tu también una familia, hay muchas mujeres sayayin disponibles, ¿o acaso estas interesado en otra?—pregunto Raditz haciendo que Goku se detuviera un momento.

-son puras tonterías las que dices Raditz, será mejor que me vaya a dar un baño—Goku se marcho dejando solo a su hermano.

_¿De verdad son puras tonterías las mías?, antes tu cama nunca estaba vacía siempre tenias alguna mujer en ella, ahora que te pasa hermano_—pensaba Raditz

Goku entro despacio a su habitación sin hacer ruido ya que se acababa de percatar que Milk se encontraba dormida.

-hola Goku, ¿ya terminaste de entrenar?—pregunto Milk con los ojos aun con sueño.

-ya nena ¿Por qué? tienes algo en mente—le pregunto Goku sonriéndole de lado.

-Goku tengo algo importante que decirte—se empezaba a poner muy nerviosa se tronaba los dedos de las manos y tenía la mirada baja.

-¿te sucede algo?—le pregunto Goku notando su nerviosismo.

-Goku ¿tú me quieres?—pregunto seria.

-sabes que no estoy muy acostumbrado a decirlo a cada rato, además ya te lo dije el otro día—

-pero quiero que me lo digas—

-sí, si te quiero ¿contenta?—

-entonces tienes que saber algo—dijo aun nerviosa.

-¿de qué se trata?—pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¡estoy embarazada¡—miro a Goku con algo de temor.

-¿Qué…que…que…..acabas de decir?—pregunto sorprendido.

-que vas hacer papá—dijo Milk tragando saliva pesadamente

-estás loca mujer ni siquiera puedo imaginarme un hijo con sangre terrícola—le dijo muy enfadado apretando con rabia su puño.

-pero también tendrá sangre sayayin, porque es tu hijo—dijo ella seria.

-no entiendes, yo soy un sayayin de clase alta, de clase guerrera, ni siquiera tienes idea de la humillación que seria para mí y para este planeta vegeta que un sayayin de clase alta tenga descendencia miserable, inútil y débil—dijo aun molesto dándole la espalda a Milk.

-pensé que de verdad me querías Goku—dijo triste.

-una cosa es que te quiera, y otra muy distinta querer tener hijos contigo, es obvio que aun no entiendes nada Milk—

-¿y entonces que sigue ahora?—dijo llorando tristemente dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón.

-¿cuánto tiempo tienes?—

-creo que cerca de tres meses—hablo bajito

Se quedo pensando un largo rato, aun seguía dándole la espalda tenía su mirada perdida en el patio de abajo con los brazos cruzados y muy preocupado.

-no hay opción, harás lo que todas las terrícolas hacen en estos casos, mañana temprano te llevare con la curandera creo que sabes muy bien a que vamos ¿verdad?—le dijo serio.

-¿me estas pidiendo que me deshaga de tu hijo?—pregunto levantándose molesta quedando enfrente del.

-no es mi hijo,¡ entiéndelo Milk! Dentro de poco todos notaran tu embarazo y sabrán que es hijo mío, todos se me vendrán encima me preguntaran por que deje que una terrícola tenga un hijo sayayin—le dijo tomándola de los brazos con cierta agresividad.

Milk se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el sillón llorando desconsoladamente, Goku la observo y de inmediato se fue de la habitación.

La noche había caído, el cielo estaba más negro que nunca por la tormenta y la lluvia incesante que caía sobre el planeta Vegeta.

-¿qué haces por aquí Goku?, ya tenía tiempo que n o te veía tomar de esa manera—pregunto Lin quien se acerco a la barra con Goku.

-tenía ganas de tomar de esta manera—le dijo Goku empinándose toda una botella de vino.

-no piensas felicitarme dentro de poco, nacerá tu sobrino, tiene razones de sobra para ser todo un sayayin de clase alta—dijo la chica feliz.

En ese momento Goku recordó al hijo que espera Milk.

_No puedo creer, mejor el idiota de Raditz va a tener un hijo de clase alta, y yo, un simple debilucho terrícola, teniendo tantas mujeres sayayin que mueren por mi me fui a meter con una terrícola, con una terrícola a la que amo tanto, pero no, un hijo de la pero clase no va conmigo es una verdadera humillación_—pensaba Goku son dejar de mirar el vientre de Lin.

-y pensar que este hijo pudo haber sido tuyo Goku—dijo la chica quien notaba la mirada de Goku.

-¡y pensarlo Lin!—dijo Goku dejándola sola, con su botella en la mano rumbo a alguna habitación para dormir solo.

Milk se encontraba dormida y Goku se encontraba solo en una habitación. La mañana se hizo presente y Goku fue rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba Milk durmiendo.

-ya es hora de levantarte mujer—le dijo Goku moviéndola un poco.

-¡Goku¡-dijo ella seria.

-vístete iremos con la curandera de una vez-dijo dudoso

-¿donde estuviste toda la noche?—

-eso no importa—

Milk se levanto de la cama lo miro a los ojos y se dejo caer a sus pies, de rodillas ante el sayayin.

-por favor Goku déjame tenerlo, no sé si podre vivir sabiendo que pude haber tenido un hijo tuyo, pero nos tuvimos que deshacer de él, por favor es todo lo que te pido—decía suplicándole.

-eso que me pides es una tontería—dijo estirándole la mano para levantarla.

-por favor Goku te prometo que lo cuidare y es más puedo vivir escondida aquí, para que nadie se dé cuenta que tuvimos un hijo—

Goku le dio la espalda y sin previo aviso salió de la habitación a caminar un poco, se le notaba muy preocupado como si se encontrara entre la espada y la pared sin poder hacer nada, la quería tener a su lado, pero no quería verla sufrir por haber perdido a su hijo en realidad estaba muy preocupado hasta que finalmente se decidió.

-Milk…he tomado una decisión, y para mi es la más difícil que he tomado en toda mi vida, en cuanto te diga lo que te voy a decir no quiero que me hagas ninguna pregunta, ni que me pidas explicaciones, solo acéptalo—dijo dándole la espalda tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lagrimas a como diera lugar, ya se había rebajado mucho diciéndole te quiero y verlo llorar iba hacer una grande humillación, según el.

-tendrás a tu hijo…pero no aquí, te irás a tu planeta tierra—

-¿entonces tu vendrás conmigo?—pregunto emocionada

-no, mañana muy temprano en una nave espacial Nappa te llevara a tu planeta ósea que esta es la ultima vez que te veré nena, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti y por tu hijo, tal vez nunca lo entiendas, pero te quiero, te quiero más de lo que te imaginas, y sé que tienes una infinidad de preguntas que quisieras hacerme pero no te responderé nada… porque no tengo respuestas solo alista tus cosas y mañana te irás—dijo Goku sin que Milk le pudiera decir algo, salió muy veloz de la habitación, dejándola llena de incógnitas.

_Porque Goku, porque esta decisión, si me amaras no me pedirías que me alejara de ti, pero tú me lo acabas de decir yo jamás entenderé a la raza sayayin y tal vez tu tampoco a la raza terrícola_—pensaba Milk sin dejar de llorar desconsoladamente

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿me mando llamar señor Goku?—pregunto Nappa

-si, necesito que mañana temprano, tengas lista una nave espacial, iras a la tierra a dejar a mi esclava—

-¿a su esclava?—pregunto Nappa dudoso.

-acaso eres estúpido o no hablo claro?—pregunto bastante eufórico.

-disculpe señor Goku—se disculpo inclinándose un poco.

-pero antes te voy advertir una cosa, no quiero que le preguntes el motivo por el que se va de este planeta, mucho menos que la toques, o te puede ir muy mal—

-será como usted diga señor Goku—dijo Nappa

Por la mañana Milk se encontraba con su pequeña mochila ya lista, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto haber estado llorando, pero de pronto recordó que…..

Recuerdo aquel día que Goku y yo jugamos ajedrez el me gano y yo a cambio le regalaría mi esfera ahora es de él, ya no me pertenece mas—saco la esfera de su mochila y la coloco sobre la cama.

Milk salió de la habitación con su mochila lista estaba esperando a Nappa, mientras tanto Goku se encontraba en la cocina.

-¿ya tienes listas tus cosas? te iras con ella—dijo Goku

-si señor—contesto Andy

-¿señor?—pregunto tímidamente Andy

-¿que quieres?—

-¿Tees también puede venir con nosotras?—pregunto aun con miedo.

-estás loca, ella se quedara aquí, tú te irás junto con Milk porque ella un día me lo pidió, solo por eso, así que agradéceselo a ella—dijo Goku serio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el patio donde se encontraba ya lista la nave estaba por subir Milk pero aquella voz tan masculina la hizo detenerse.

-adiós Milk—dijo el sayayin serio.

Ella se giro para verlo y corrió para abrazarlo.

-no hagas esto por favor—le pidió Goku

-te amo y aun que nunca logre entenderte, siempre vas a vivir en mi corazón Goku—dijo al momento de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Goku las limpio con sus manos y la tomo del rostro para unir sus labios por última vez.

-esto es lo mejor nena—le dijo triste.

-lo mejor para ti, porque yo no sé si pueda vivir sin ti—decía llorando.

-lo harás….cuídate mucho—sin que Milk pudiera decirle adiós, el sayayin salió a toda velocidad de ahí dirigiéndose rumbo a su habitación, ya que ese nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta por esa triste despedida lo estaba matando estaba controlando con todas sus fuerzas sus lagrimas.

Milk abordo la nave y desde una pequeña ventana se asomo para ver por última vez el castillo, el castillo donde ahí conoció el amor. Goku estaba haciendo lo mismo desde la ventana de su habitación viendo la nave que se estaba llevando a la única mujer que le ha conocido su lado bueno, el que él creyó no tenia.

-hola no pensé que Goku te dejara venir conmigo, estoy sorprendida—decía Milk a Andy quien apenas subió a la nave y la vio.

-si fue muy amable, por fin podre ir a mi casa niña—decía Andy muy feliz.

-ustedes dejen de hablar—dijo Nappa enojado.

Milk y Andy se sentaron, ya llevaban horas desde que la nave despego, pero el camino era largo aun les faltaban unas 10 horas más por llegar al planeta tierra.

**Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, me alegra que he tenido comentario buenos para este fanfic, se los agradezco de todo corazón, muchas gracias a las personas que se han decidido a dejar comentarios, porque les digo que esos son los complementos de los fanfic, sin reviers los fanfic creo que no serian nada, al principio cuando escribí el de los sentimiento de un sayayin, que fue el primero en subir, en dos semanas o tres solo recibí 3 comentario y me desilusione por que pensé que si tenía muy pocos comentarios era porque mi fanfic no era muy bueno que digamos, pero este creo que ha sido el que ha recibido más, por eso les seguiré agradeciendo a todos los que comentan….en esta semana tratare de subir el noveno y último capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Milk y Andy se sentaron, ya llevaban horas desde que la nave despego, pero el camino era largo aun les faltaban unas 10 horas más por llegar al planeta tierra.

Milk iba muy seria todo el camino.

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir un poco niña, parece que aún nos falta mucho por llegar—dijo Andy sin dejar de mirar a Milk quien se veía muy triste.

-si es buena idea—dijo seria.

-haya, están las habitaciones mujeres—dijo Nappa serio.

_¿Me pregunto por qué me pidió que la viniera a dejar al su planeta, que habrá pasado? es la primer mujer terrícola que sale viva del planeta vegeta—_pensaba confundido Nappa.

-al menos te dejo tener a tu hijo—dijo Andy.

-si este bebe será el único recuerdo que tenga de el—decía acariciándose el vientre

-voy dormir un poco, tu también deberías hacer lo mismo niña, descansa dentro de poco podrás ver a tu padre—dijo Andy tratando de animarla.

-si tienes razón hace mucho que no le veo, ojala este bien—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin una nave muy grande aterrizo en un lugar desolado, vacio lleno de rocas y montañas.

-¡ya llegamos terrícolas¡—dijo Nappa.

Ambas mujeres bajaron con felicidad de la nave, Milk lo pensó un poco, pero por fin puso sus dos pies en la tierra.

-adiós Nappa—le dijo Milk triste

Nappa se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica, pero no les dio importancia

-las dejare justamente donde te encontré el día que vine a la tierra—dijo Nappa.

-si está bien—contesto Milk.

Las dos mujeres ahora eran libres, pero tal vez una hubiera preferido seguir siendo una esclava.

Nappa se marcho y las chicas quedaron justamente en aquel lugar donde Nappa rapto a Milk y a la otra chica hace unos meses

-niña gracias a ti estoy libre, te lo agradezco infinitamente—dijo Andy feliz.

-no agradezcas nada Andy tú fuiste muy buena conmigo—

-tengo que irme a mi casa, tengo que saber que fue de mis papas, me pregunto ¿si aun viven?—se pregunto Andy ya que ella nunca tuvo hijos porque la raptaron muy joven del planeta.

-te deseo suerte, te daré el número de teléfono de mi casa cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame, por favor no estás sola—le dijo Milk dándole un papel con su número.

-claro que te llamare quiero estar al pendiente de tu embarazo niña—

Ambas mujeres se despidieron.

Milk tomo su mochila sobre su espalda, se fue con la cabeza baja y a pasos lentos iba muy pensativa. De pronto se encontró con la gran puerta del castillo de su padre sonrió.

_Pensé que nunca volvería a este lugar_—pensó

Entro despacio, y lo primero que vio fue a su padre sentado con la mirada perdida, en una fot hombres vestidos de traje negro, parecían como oficiales o policías.

-¡papá¡-dijo Milk

Oxsatan se volteo enseguida para ver de quien era esa voz.

-hija eres tu—grito Oxsatan lleno de emoción.

Los dos corrieron abrazarse, Milk no dejo de llorar en los brazos de su padre

-señores ya pueden irse, su tarea ya termino—les dijo Oxsatan a los hombres

-¿ella es su hija desaparecida?—pregunto un oficial

-si ella es-dijo feliz.

-entonces tiene que rendir su declaración—le dijo el hombre.

-¿la raptaron, la secuestraron, la amenazaron? ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió señorita Milk?—pregunto el otro oficial

-nada importante, solo hui con mi novio eso es todo—dijo ella pensando rápido que inventar, ya que nadie le iba a creer si decía que había estado en otro planeta.

-y su padre muy preocupado por usted señorita, desde hace varias semanas hemos estado investigando, interrogando a las personas cercanas a usted, y usted muy feliz con su novio—dijo enojado el oficial.

Los hombres se fueron y Oxsatan se levanto de su silla, muy molesto con su hija.

-¿con que te fuiste con un novio?—pregunto sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-papa deja que te explique—le suplico Milk.

-he trabajado muy duro para darte la mejor educación, y me pagas largándote con tu novio tanto tiempo, pensé que estabas muy dedicada a tus estudios Milk—

-eso les dije a los oficiales, pero a ti te contare la verdad—

-¿la verdad?...te escucho hija—

Los dos estuvieron hablando largas horas, Oxsatan le costó mucho entender todo lo que pasó Milk en otro planeta, pero más que se haya enamorado de un sayayin.

-me alegra que ya vaya se abuelo hija—dijo feliz.

-como solo me falto un semestre por terminar mi carrera, mañana me volveré a inscribir y terminare mis estudios papa, sabes que siempre he soñado con trabajar en la importantísima corporación capsula—decía un poco feliz Milk ya que aun no podía superar la idea de jamás volver a ver a su sayayin.

-vete a descansar hija ojala que puedas dormir bien, olvida todo lo que acabas de vivir y solo piensa en tu hijo, recuerda que también tienes que irte a revisar si el bebe está bien—

-claro que si papá—

-ha….. hija antes de que se me olvide tu compañero de la escuela el que parece fue tu ex novio, no ha dejado de llamar para saber si sabía algo de ti y también tu amiga Marón—

A si es yamcha, mañana les llamare. Papa te extrañe mucho—dijo la chica sonriéndole a su padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana llego…..

_Ahora ya debes de estar en tu casa con tu padre, feliz nena_—pensaba Goku quien se encontraba mirando la esfera que ella le dejo en la cama, se le notaba muy triste.

-¿qué pasa con tu hermano, Raditz? no ha querido salir de su habitación desde ayer, el siempre sale a entrenar por lo menos 30 minutos—pregunto Lin a su pareja Raditz.

-no lose iré a verlo—

-¿Goku puedo pasar?—pregunto Raditz.

-¿qué demonios quieres?—pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿quieres entrenar?—

-no tengo ganas, mejor dile al idiota de Nappa que me traiga una botella y a una buena mujer sayayin.

Raditz entro sin aviso a la habitación de Goku sorprendido por la actitud tan extraña de su hermano.

-¿una botella y una mujer?—pregunto dudoso Raditz.

-si estúpido—

-¿y tu esclava donde esta?—pregunto buscando con la mirada por la habitación.

-ella ya no me sirve de nada, quiero a otra mujer ¡ya¡-grito el sayayin.

-está bien le diré a Nappa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-hola Milk tu papá nos llamo en la mañana, y nos dijo que ya habías aparecido—dijo Yamcha muy feliz de ver a su ex novia.

-me da tanto gusto volver a verte amiga—le dijo Marón corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿qué fue lo que te paso?—pregunto Yamcha abrazando a Milk.

Milk pensó un poco si contarles o no, pero finalmente se decidió.

-les platicare, por que nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, y sé que saben guardar secretos—

Los 3 salieron a caminar Yamcha no dejaba de verla, aun la seguía amando, solo que terminaron por que Yamcha es muy coqueto con las chicas de la universidad, pero Milk siempre fue la favorita.

-¿entonces estas enamorada de otro?—pregunto Yamcha serio.

-Yamcha me da pena tener que responderte ya que tu eres parte de mi vida y fuiste mi novio-

-no te preocupes, sigue hablando con Marón, yo me tengo que ir me alegra que este bien Milk—dijo enojado marchándose, dejando a las dos chicas solas en el café

Milk iba a detenerlo pero Marón le pidió que no.

-déjalo Milk esta celoso, sabes, desde que te desapareciste ningún día dejo de ir a tu casa a preguntarle a tu padre si ya había noticias de ti, yo creo que aun sigue enamorado de ti—le dijo Marón emocionada.

-pero estoy embarazada de otro—

-si Yamcha te ama te va aceptar con todo y bebe—

-hoye….. Espera Marón yo no busco a alguien que se haga cargo de mi y de mi hijo—

-tienes razón me estoy yendo muy lejos, discúlpame amiga—

-no te preocupes, yo no sé si pueda volver amar, Goku es todo para mi, y si tuviera que elegir de nuevo, desearía regresar al pasado para volver a estar en sus brazos—lo dijo al momento de escapar una lagrima.

-no sé qué decirte amiga—la abrazo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿esta mujer está bien señor Goku?—pregunto Nappa quien observo que Goku estaba demasiado ebrio.

-si ella está bien—

-entonces te dejo linda con Goku—le dijo Nappa dejándolos solos

-si está bien, se como divertir a los sayayines de clase alta como tu Goku—le dijo linda con una sonrisa picara.

La chica se le acerco y lo beso en los labios apasionadamente y poco a poco lo fue desnudando hasta dejarlo con bóxers.

Goku se le quedo viendo y la recordó, le sonrió con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla.

-dime eso que tanto me gusta escuchar de tus labios nena, dime lo que sientes, dime cuanto te gustan mis caricias—decía Goku sin dejar de acariciar y besar a la chica.

-¿me estas confundiendo Goku?—pregunto enojada linda.

-Milk te amo, no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes por favor nena—decía Goku tirándose en la cama con la chica.

-¿hoye Goku quien es Milk, a quien amas?—pregunto la chica sorprendida ya que Goku era muy orgulloso y se estaba portando muy cursi.

Goku recobro un poco el sentido, observo a la chica la tomo del cabello y la azoto contra la pared.

-tú no eres ella, nadie es como ella, ¡lárgate maldita zorra¡-le grito Goku a la chica quien estaba casi inconsciente.

-maldito idiota—le dijo la chica quien apenas podía hablar y caminar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Las semanas habían transcurrido, Milk estaba por terminar su carrera como toda una científica, pero llegaba muy cansada a su casa ya que solo le faltaba un mes para que nazca su hijo.

-te vez my hermosa embarazada—dijo Yamcha

-gracias Yamcha—

-¿ya metiste tu solicitud para trabajar en la corporación capsula?—pregunto Yamcha a su amiga.

-no aun no en dos semanas terminare mi carrera y enseguida lo hare—

-yo te puedo ayudar—le dijo Yamcha

-ya has hecho mucho por mí, y me da pena no poder corresponderte como tu quisieras—

-no te preocupes Milk con que me dejes estar cerca de ti y de tu hijo, ya sé que amas al padre de tu hijo, pero yo creo que tu y yo….

-no yamcha, han sido 5 meses sin verlo y lo sigo queriendo igual, por favor entiéndeme solo quiero que seamos amigos y ya—le suplico Milk

-está bien, como tú quieras—suspiro Yamcha triste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ha vuelto ha ser el mismo sayayin despiadado—decía Nappa a Raditz quien no dejaban de observa a Goku, como dirigía a los soldados con agresividad y superioridad.

-si así es, ni siquiera cuando se fue la princesa Dora actuó de esa manera—

-ahora solo se decida a gritarnos todo el tiempo, a mandarnos a comprar planetas caros, está gastando todo el dinero en vinos y planetas—dijo Raditz cruzado de brazos.

-tenemos que detenerlo Raditz—dijo Nappa

-solo ella puede hacerlo—le dijo Raditz dejando solo y confundido

_Tiene razón, pero por algo la mando a la tierra y si la traigo de regreso podría matarme por desobedecerlo_—pensaba Nappa angustiado.

Goku entro a su habitación limpiándose el sudor del cuello, cada que entraba lo primero que hacia era ver la esfera del dragón, era como verla ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-mira cuanta ropa le compre a mi nieto o nieta hija—decía Oxsatan muy feliz entrando con muchas bolsas a la habitación de Milk.

Todas las cajas y bolsas cayeron al suelo y un alarmado Oxsatan corrió ayudar a su hija que se encontraba tirada inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿pero hija que te sucede respóndeme?—le suplicaba Oxsatan a su hija.

De inmediato la llevo a un hospital ahí llego Yamcha y Marón.

-¿cómo esta mi hija doctor?—pregunto angustiado

-está un poco delicada, se nota que no ha tenido reposo en todo su embarazo—dijo el doctor.

-es que acaba de terminar su carrera, y está trabajando en la corporación capsula—dijo el padre justificando a su hija.

-le practicaremos una cesárea, el bebe nacerá dentro de unas 2 horas—dijo el doctor.

-tranquilo Oxsatan, Milk estará bien—decía Marón dándole ánimos al padre de Milk.

-¿a propósito donde está el padre?—pregunto el doctor.

-e mi hija es madre soltera—

-ha ya entiendo, iré hacer mi trabajo—dijo el doctor.

-voy a ir por la ropa del bebe—

-me parece muy buena idea Marón—dijo Oxsatan nervioso.

Oxsatan y Yamcha se encontraban muy nerviosos en la sala de espera, Oxsatan ya llevaba dos tazas de café y se le veía muy intranquilo

-¡ya nació, es un niño¡—

-que emoción, ¿y cómo está Milk?- pregunto Yamcha al doctor

-ella se está recuperando, pero está bien, el que me preocupa es el bebe. El esta delicado necesita un poco de sangre, se ve que tiene un tipo de sangre bastante difícil de conseguir, pero ¡si la hay¡ y la vamos a conseguir-

-¿y cuando saldrán de aquí?—pregunto Oxsatan preocupado.

-mañana mismo saldrán, solo deben de tener cuidado con el bebe necesita cuidados especiales, pero si se llega aponer mal de inmediato lo traen a urgencias, solo tiene un plazo de 1 año para recibir sangre, apenas la tengamos y este bebe será el primero es recibirla—

-pobre Milk, cuando se entere volverá a sufrir—decía Oxsatan muy triste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿_Ya habrá nacido tu hijo Milk_?—pensaba Goku quien se encontraba encerrado en su habitación con la esfera en manos

-¿puedo pasar Goku?—pregunto Lin.

-¿qué quieres?—contesto molesto.

-ya va a cumplir 3 meses que nació tu sobrino y tu ni siquiera has querido conocerlo—dijo Lin quien traía a su bebe en brazos.

-no me interesa conocerlo—dijo Goku intentando ver de reojo al bebe

-no sabes cuánto te cambia la vida la llegada de un bebe—decía una tierna Lin.

-al menos tu hijo es de clase alta—

-pues claro es tu sobrino, y su padre también es de clase alta—

-me alegro por ti—

-¿tú no piensas tener familia Goku?, veras que ese humor que últimamente traes se te ira quitando—

-no digas estupideces Lin con hijos o sin hijos yo siempre será un sayayin orgulloso—

-hay Goku tu no entiendes nada—dijo Lin saliéndose de la habitación de Goku antes de que perdiera la paciencia y sea capaz de hacerle algo a su sobrino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-veo que ya enteraste lo que tiene tu hijo ¿verdad hija?—pregunto Oxsatan sin dejar de ver como lloraba desconsoladamente su hija

-si papa, no lo he podido ver solo sé que es un niño, pero me muero por cargarlo—

-ten paciencia hija tú también estas delicada, mejor duerme un rato y cuando despiertes yo mismo le pediré al doctor que me deje traértelo—

-está bien papá—

_Si supieras Goku que ya nació nuestro hijo_—pensaba Milk sin dejar de llorar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku se fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, ahí se encontraba Tess preparando grandes cantidades de comida.

-dame un vaso de agua—le ordeno a la chica.

-sí, aquí tiene—le dijo la chica con algo de temor.

En cuanto ella se dio la vuelta para seguir haciendo la comida, Goku se le quedo viendo y despacio se acerco a ella tomándola por detrás.

-que bien huele tu cabello mujer—le dijo Goku al oído.

-gracias señor Goku—dijo ella tímidamente.

Goku la volteo para quedar enfrente de ella, y la beso en los labios la pego mucho a su cuerpo, la chica también lo abrazo.

-tienes el cabello tan negro y largo como ella, también eres una terrícola como ella—dijo Goku besándole el cuello

-pero yo no soy ella, ella tuvo la suerte de que la dejaras ir—

-tienes razón ella nunca se podrá comparar con ninguna otra mujer por que ella no es una zorra como tu—le dijo Goku al momento de soltarla con brusquedad y dejarla sola.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-señora Milk aquí esta su bebe—le dijo una enfermera quien traía al bebe en brazos.

-esta hermosos—Milk lo cargo con cuidado entre sus brazos y unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-eres tan idéntico a él, tienes la misma única e incomparable sonrisa de tu papá, el cabello negro y alborotado como el siempre lo traía, no puedo creer que sea tan importante para el tener poderes o pertenecer a la clase guerrera alta si tan solo te tuviera entre sus brazos sabría lo que es tener un hijo sea débil o fuerte—decía Milk sin dejar de ver a su hijo tan emocionada.

**Pensé que este seria este ultimo capitulo pero todavía me falta un poco el siguiente si será el último es que si lo hacía todo junto iba a quedar muy largo, de todos modos ya les dije que tengo otros en mente que tal vez inicie la próxima semana, porque por más que pienso aun no se me da lo del final del otro fanfci pendiente. Pero claro que lo voy a terminar de eso pueden estar seguros…..gracias por sus revierws**.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Listo el capitulo 10! y el ultimo disfrútenlo por favor.**

-eres tan idéntico a él, tienes la misma única e incomparable sonrisa de tu papá, el cabello negro y alborotado como el siempre lo traía, no puedo creer que sea tan importante para el tener poderes o pertenecer a la clase guerrera alta si tan solo te tuviera entre sus brazos sabría lo que es tener un hijo sea débil o fuerte—decía Milk sin dejar de ver a su hijo tan emocionada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado 1 año desde que nació el bebe de Milk, le puso Gohan pero aun seguía enfermo.

-¿hola Milk nuevamente vas a ir a ver a tu hijo?—pregunto una chica de cabellos azules que se encontraba trabajando en su computadora.

-sí, desde que nació, seguido lo he estado llevando con el doctor por que se pone muy malo, le dan altas temperaturas y ya no se qué hacer—decía una triste Milk.

-tienes que ser fuerte, el doctor ha dicho que su tipo de sangre es sumamente difícil de encontrar—le dijo Bulma

-sí, solo su padre podría salvarlo, pero jamás creo que lo volveré a ver—le dijo triste ya que Milk ya le había platicado a Bulma sobre los sayayines pero era muy difícil de encontrar exactamente la dirección del planeta Vegeta.

-pero tu hijo ha sido muy fuerte, ya ha pasado un año, y aunque está un poco delgadito el sigue aferrándose a la vida, no te des por vencido Milk—

-es que si mi hijo no recibe a tiempo la sangre en cualquier momento podría morir—comenzó a llorar.

-no llores mejor pon tu mejor sonrisa en tu rostro que iremos a ver a tu bebe—

Ambas mujeres se fueron rumbo al hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-hola Goku, ¿has estado entrenando mucho verdad?—pregunto Raditz

-si—

-te he visto y llevas mucho sin una mujer a tu lado, tú no eres esa clase de hombre—

-cuando se me dé la gana tomare a una mujer, ¿necesitas algo más?, quiero descansar—pregunto enojado.

-como quieras, si quieres entrenar conmigo estaré con Nappa—dijo Raditz.

-sigue aumentado sus poderes ¿verdad?—pregunto Nappa.

-sí, pero esta tan solo, la edad en la que pueda tener descendencia se le está pasando desde que no está con esa mujer se ha vuelto aun mas frio, arrogante y orgulloso—

-dímelo a mí, que no hay día que no soporte sus insultos, sus regaños y sus puños sobre mi rostro, pero no pudo hacer nada él es mucho más fuerte que yo y podría matarme—decía Nappa serio.

-te dejo Nappa mi hijo está aprendiendo a caminar, y creo que es buen momento de que lo empiece a entrenar—

Nappa se quedo solo pensativo, hasta que decidió ir a la habitación de Goku.

Lo encontró, estaba afuera de su balcón pero se le notaba tan pensativo tenia la mirada perdida en aquella esfera del dragón, aun no notaba la presencia de Nappa que se encontraba justo detrás de él, trago saliva y…

-¡señor Goku! yo sé donde vive ella—bajo la mirada al terminar de decir lo último.

-¿de qué demonio hablas?—se giro para quedar de frente a él.

-de la chica, de la terrícola que lleve a la tierra hace ya año y medio—

-no la necesito—contesto dándole la espalda a Nappa.

-yo sé que si, por eso le dejo este libro, cuando la fui a dejar a su planeta ella olvido este libro, y aquí tiene la dirección de donde ella vive—Nappa dejo el libro sobre la cama de Goku.

-lárgate no me interesa saber nada de esa mujer, nada—miro de reojo el llibro que estaba sobre su cama.

Nappa obedeció y salió de la habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿cómo esta mi pequeño Gohan doctor?—pregunto triste Milk.

-sigue muy mal su salud está empeorando conseguir ese tipo de sangre es más difícil de lo que pensé—decía el doctor sobándose la barbilla con preocupación.

-Dígame la verdad doctor, ¿se va a salvar?—

-su bebe ya está muy débil, no creo que aguante dos días más—

Milk empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, y Bulma la abrazo.

-tengo que ir a mi casa mi papa también está muy preocupado por Gohan—

-si yo te llevo Milk—

-¿como sigue mi nieto?—

-mal papá, está muy delicado, mi Gohan se me va a morir—

-cálmate Milk—

-¿Milk?—pegunto una mujer

-Andy, ¿Cómo has estado?—Milk fue abrazarla

-bien pero tú te vez muy mal, te he estado llamando por teléfono pero tu papá me dijo que estabas en el hospital por que tu hijo está muy grave ¿eso es cierto?—pregunto sorprendida—

-ha es verdad hija con todo esto de Gohan no he tenido cabeza para nada y se me había olvidado decirte sobre tu amiga—dijo disculpándose con Andy.

-no se preocupe señor lo entiendo—

-mi pobre Gohan está muy delicado se me está muriendo—

-no sé qué decirte, yo solo quería saludarte y saber cómo estabas es que me voy a ir a vivir con mis padres lejos—

-me alegra que estén bien, me dio gusto conocerte, y gracias por todo tu vete tranquila Andy—

-de cualquier modo te llamare desde donde este, para saber de la salud de Gohan y gracias por todo Milk—

Ambas mujeres se despidieron.

-papá voy a salir a caminar un rato—dijo triste Milk.

-si hija eso te ayudara—

Milk iba caminando sola por la oscuridad con la cabeza agachada los brazos cruzados y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-hola Milk, que tristeza que aun no consigan el tipo de sangre de Gohan—dijo Yamcha abrazando a Milk para consolarla un poco.

-si Yamcha—ella correspondió a ese abrazo quedando muy juntos uno del otro.

Pero jamás notaron la presencia de cierto hombre que levitaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Con el puño apretado y viendo con rabia a esa pareja Goku aterrizo estaba dispuesto a enfrenarlos pero….

-gracias por todo Yamcha, te prometo que te devolveré hasta el ultimo centavo que me prestaste para la salud de Gohan—

-preciosa no te preocupes no me debes nada con solo verte es más que suficiente—le decía Yamcha sin dejar de abrazarla era como si estuviera disfrutando de ese abrazo.

-si no te molesta prefiero estar un momento sola—le dijo Milk amablemente.

El sayayin no ,lograba escuchar nada de lo que hablaban solo, sentía ganas de matar a ese hombre que la estaba abrazando.

-estás segura Milk es que ya es muy noche y puede ser peligroso que andes por aquí solita—

-no te preocupes Yamcha estaré bien—

-bueno pero si necesitas algo solo llámame, ¿entendiste preciosa?—le pregunto dándole un beso en la frente para después marcharse.

Milk estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que aun no notaba la presencia del hombre cerca de ella.

Goku se le acerco aun mas quedando detrás de ella.

_Fue un maldito error venir viaje de tan lejos solo para encontrarme con esto, un maldito estúpido que la abraza_—pensaba muy enojado.

Se acerco mas a ella y estando a un metro de distancia….

-con que ya le conseguiste padre a tu hijo—

Milk se quedo estática al escuchar aquella voz tan masculina, tenía miedo de voltear y ver que solo era su imaginación, la que le estaba haciendo bromas pesadas, aprovechándose de su dolor.

Pero, decidió asegurarse.

-¡Goku eres tú!—dijo al momento de resbalar unas lagrimas.

Se le quedo viendo aun no podía creer que su amor estuviera delante de ella, y corrió a abrazarlo.

-no sabes cuánto te e extrañado—le dijo emocionada.

Pero el siempre con su orgullo por delante demostrando la frialdad de su ser.

-no vine a verte solo vine….

-¿ha conocer a tu hijo?—lo interrumpió la chica.

-tampoco, no me interesan en lo más mínimo—

-¿entonces a que bienes?—pregunto tristemente.

-solo quiero saber si aquella historia de las esferas del dragón es cierta—

-sí, sí lo es mi padre reunió las 6 esferas del dragón pensando que con eso mi hijo se podría salvar de su enfermedad, pero aparte de que falta la esfera que tú tienes, la esferas no curan enfermedades—

-yo tengo la esfera que me regalaste ahora son 7—dijo serio.

Milk aun no podía creer que aquel sayayin que un día le mostro su lado bueno, su lado romántico, hoy se estuviera portando como el peor de los hombres, pero que podía esperar de un sayayin que dejo ir a la mujer que amaba solo porque no soportaba la idea de ser padre de un débil.

-hagamos un trato Goku—le dijo ella con la mirada triste que últimamente traía, y que hace solo unos minutos se había esfumado al ver a su sayayin, el mismo que ahora era el causante de esa tristeza

-¿de qué se trata?—pregunto serio.

-mi hijo necesita tu sangre, yo te doy las 6 esferas que te faltan y tú me das un poco de tu sangre para salvar a mi hijo ¿Qué dices?—pregunto esperando la respuesta. Impaciente.

-está bien. Lo hare—

-entonces vamos rápido al hospital donde esta Gohan, ahí te atenderá una enfermera—le dijo apresurándolo.

Goku la tomo en sus brazos y en cuestión de solo 10 minutos llegaron al hospital.

Milk estaba sorprendida.

-no sabía que podías volar—

-lo hago solo cuando es necesario—

-¡enfermera! , el es la persona que nos va donar un poco de sangre para mi bebe—le dijo Milk a una enfermera que iba caminando por los pasillos.

-¿el es el padre de su hijo?—pregunto la enfermera sin dejar de ver lo guapo que era Goku.

-sí, el es—lo dijo en tono triste y serio.

-por aquí por favor solo tardaremos unos cuantos minutos y listo—

-¡listo es todo! en estos momentos se le está pasando la sangre al bebe, pero hasta mañana lo pueden ver, cuando el doctor lo valore—dijo la enfermera retirándose del lugar.

-¿quieres verlo?, está en una incubadora—dijo Milk al sayayin.

-por supuesto que no, mejor vámonos, necesito ya las esferas del dragón—

-está bien—milk iba algo triste el sayayin no quería conocer a su hijo.

Ambos estaban en un lugar despejado de todo, con las 7 esferas reunidas y un silencio entre los dos.

-se parece tanto a ti—dijo Milk sin quitarle la vista al sayayin.

-¿Quién….. Tu hijo?—

-¡si…mi hijo!—contesto pesadamente.

Se acerco al sayayin y coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿ya no sientes nada por mi?—pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-eso ahora ya no importa—le contesto alejándola de él y dándole la espalda.

-¿sabes que deseo pediría yo con estas esferas? Desearía que jamás te fueras de mi lado y que aceptaras a Gohan como tu hijo, que fuéramos una familia no como los sayayines ni como los terrícolas que fuéramos diferentes a ellos, pero sé que pido mucho.

-tú lo has dicho pides mucho—dijo Goku sin voltear a verla

Yo…..te he extrañado tanto, pensé que jamás volvería a verte y ahora que estas aquí quisiera poder detenerte, tratar de entenderte, por favor Goku déjame estar cerca de ti, ¿tanta es la deshonra que te provoca tener un hijo terrícola?—decidió callar mejor, ya que un nudo se formo en su garganta y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir si seguía hablando.

Paso unos minutos Milk se tranquilizo un poco, el aun seguía dándole la espalda, hasta que decidió romper ese incomodo silencio.

-es hora de que pidas tu deseo, ojala puedas pedir que cambie tu corazón de hielo por uno más cálido—decía la chica sin dejar de mirar la espalda del sayayin

Las esferas comenzaban a brillar en ese momento Milk grito el nombre de shenlong y un enorme dragón verde salió de ahí.

-ahora pide tu deseo de una vez—

Goku vio de reojo al dragón para luego volverse a quedar como estaba, dándole la espalda a Milk.

-¿qué esperas?, ¡esta es tu oportunidad de poder ser inmortal¡ ese siempre ha sido tu sueño pídelo de una vez y vete Goku—le dijo l chica alzando la voz

Goku solo escuchaba todo lo que ella le decía.

-sabes shenlog este hombre que vez aquí desea ser inmortal ¿puedes concederle su gran deseo?—decía Milk señalando a Goku.

-¡espera¡-grito Goku antes de el deseo se fuera a cumplir.

-¿qué sucede, quieres otro deseo aparte de la inmortalidad? Porque shenlong te puede cumplir 2 deseos—lo decía de una manera fria

-solo quiero que este dragón desaparezca—

-si no me necesitan entonces me voy ¡buena suerte¡-dijo shenlong.

Milk se quedo sorprendida no sabía por qué Goku no había pedido ningún deseo.

-¿estás sorprendida verdad?- pregunto el sayayin en tono serio?

-he…..si—tartamudeo la pelinegra

Goku sin dejar de darle la espalda a Milk comenzó hablar aun su tono era serio.

-el deseo que quiero, solo hay una persona que me lo puede cumplir—

-¿de qué hablas Goku?—pregunto Milk sin entender mucho.

-tu…tu eres la única mujer que puede hacer mi deseo realidad—en ese momento se volteo para quedar frente a ella.

-lo único que quiero es…..estar junto a ti, desde que te fuiste mi vida ha sido más infeliz que nunca, te necesito mujer—

-¡Goku!—dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

-sé que me porte muy mal contigo, todo por este maldito orgullo estúpido, que fue él me alejo de ti, fue el que me orillo a tomar una decisión equivocada, el que me hizo dejarte ir, a pesar de quererte como a nadie en la vida—Goku seguía mirándola le costaba hablar de esta manera pero hizo su orgullo a un lado para poder hacerlo.

-Goku sabes que yo te amo, y sé lo que debes de estar sintiendo al hablar así, no por que seas orgulloso te voy a dejar de amar, desde que me aleje de ti toda mi vida he estado soñando con este momento—

-¿entonces me puedes cumplir mi deseo?—le pregunto el sayayin con una tierna sonrisa en los labios

-claro que si, por que tu también estar cumpliendo el mío—

-quiero que vayamos al planeta Vegeta quiero que sepan que tú serás mi compañera y también quiero que conozcan a mi hijo—

-pero tenemos que esperar solo unos días, a que Gohan se componga un poco—

Está bien—

-solo que…..mi casa, bueno el castillo de mi padre no es nada comparado con el tuyo, ahí no hay tantas riquezas ni lujos, solo tenemos lo necesario—

-no te preocupes, aunque tenga que dormir en el suelo… pero contigo—

-mañana temprano conocerás a tu hijo veras que es tan idéntico a ti—decía una Milk feliz.

A la mañana siguiente aprovechando que goku estaba muy dormido Milk fue al hospital por su bebe.

-ya está fuera de peligro—le dijo el doctor a la pelinegra dándole al pequeño Gohan.

Por fin conocerás a tu papá Gohan—pensaba Milk.

-gracias por todo doctor—Milk se fue muy contenta con su bebe en brazos.

-hoye papá ¿y Goku?—

-creo que esta en el patio de atrás hija, con que ya está bien mi nieto—dijo Oxsatan muy feliz.

-si papá y por fin lo va a conocer Goku—

-me da mucho gusto que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan solucionado, aun que él sea un sayayin orgulloso se ve que en el fondo es buena persona—

-si así es papá solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se adapte—

-que tengas mucha suerte hija—

-sí, papá, voy a ir a que conozca a Gohan—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku se encontraba muy entretenido entrenando, no siquiera noto la presencia de Milk.

-¡Goku!—dijo la pelinegra.

Goku se volteo para quedar de frente mirando lo que ella tenía en sus brazos.

-¿el es….mi hijo?—pregunto el sayayin.

-sí, se llama Gohan—

Goku se acerco al bebe y lo observo detenidamente.

-jamás pensé que algún día yo tendría un bebe, ni siquiera que fuera terrícola, pero eso ya no me importa ahora ustedes con mi familia—

-si Goku, te amo con todo mi corazón—

-Milk…..yo quisiera que fuéramos al planeta Vegeta, quiero que conozcan a mi familia—

-pero, sabes que ello se podrían molestar contigo, yo no creo que sea una buena idea Goku—

-tu confía en mí, que dices mañana temprano nos vamos, mi nave es amplia podemos caber muy bien los 3—

-está bien Goku—contesto con un poco de miedo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Por fin hemos llegado, fue un viaje muy largo y cansado pero al fin estamos de nuevo aquí—dijo Goku ayudándole a Milk a bajar de la nave.

-¡señor Goku!—dijo Nappa saludándolo.

-Nappa reúne a todos los sayayines de todas las clases en el patio—le ordeno Goku.

-si señor—

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el patio sayayines con hijos y mujeres de todas las clases.

Goku se encontraba en el centro de todos ellos.

-se que las reglas han sido muy claras para nosotros, pero también creo que han sido muy duras y crueles—

-Qué tontería dices, por algo somos guerreros—dijo un sayayin

-sí, estás loco—otro sayayin

-¿A qué te refieres?-sayayin

-¿Ahora te sientes el rey de todos, y quieres cambiarlas?—otro sayayin

Se empezaron a escuchar muchas quejas de toda la raza sayayin.

-solo porque tú te enamoraste de una terrícola, quieres que las reglas se cambien, ¡eres un estúpido Goku!, las cosas se harán como se han hecho todos estos años, ¡esa zorra que ahora está a tu lado no vale nada!—

Goku se giro para quedar de frente con aquella persona que le había dicho todo eso.

-¡con que eres tu Vegeta!—dijo Goku.

-se ve que te la pasas muy bien con ella en la cama—

-ya cállate Vegeta—Goku se abalanzo contra el dándole un fuerte puño en el estomago.

Toda la multitud empezó a elevar su ki ambos tenia bolas de energías en sus manos apuntando hacia Goku.

-¡Goku!—le dijo muy espantada Milk quien lo tenía agarrado del brazo con su hijo en brazos.

-tranquila nena, todo va a estar bien, aléjate solo un metro de mi—le dijo Goku a la pelinegra.

De pronto Goku comenzó a elevar su ki tenía que apurarse antes de que todos los sayayines se le echarán encima, elevo poco a poco su ki sus brazos se ensancharon un poco el cielo se comenzó a poner de color oscuro, y Goku cambio por completo el color de su cabello a uno dorado, sus ojos de color verde, y su poder de pelea era incomparable.

-¡Goku!—decía una Milk muy sorprendida.

Todos los sayayines lo miraban con asombro y con miedo.

-me costó mucho lograr convertirme es esto—les dijo Goku.

-¡no puedo creer que tú seas el legendario súper sayayin!—dijo Vegeta sorprendido.

-pues créelo ahora quien no quiera aceptar las reglas que yo pondré en este castillo, me las pagara con su vida—

-¿qué es lo que quieres cambiar?—pregunto Raditz.

-aceptaran a mi mujer y a mi hijo como si fueran de la familia sayayin, ahora ellos son parte de mi vida, y los respetaran como a mí, también dejaremos de utilizar a las mujeres terrícolas como diversión, de hecho mi esposa será la única terrícola en entrar al planeta Vegeta. —

-si señor como usted diga—dijo Nappa.

-si a alguien no le parece lo que he dicho, dígamelo de una vez—lo dijo al momento de hacer una bola de energía sobre su mano.

Nadie dijo nada ni se escucho nada.

-entonces puedes irse a descansar, porque esta noche habrá fiesta, y vino para todos—dijo sonriente el sayayin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche estaba de mucho ambiente, la fiesta acababa de empezar.

-¿qué haces nena?—pregunto Goku.

-durmiendo a Gohan, para ir un ratito a la fiesta, aunque yo pensé que querías descansar—

-si me siento cansado, esa transformación me agoto mucho—

-te vez muy guapo con esa transformación—

-¿así?…..que te parece si aprovechamos que Gohan está dormido, y tu y podemos descansar en nuestra gran cama calientitos los dos—Goku le guiño el ojo y le sonrió de lado.

-no es mala idea Goku—

-mañana muy temprano, llevare a Gohan a conocer aquel rio donde alguna vez te lleve, y también dejare que crezca un poco más para entrenarlo como todo un sayayin—

-entonces vámonos a descansar por que mañana le espera un largo día a Gohan—

-sí, esta noche está muy fría te abrigare con mis brazos y nos quitaremos este frio—el sayayin le guiño el ojo.

Esa noche fue mágica para ellos toda la noche hicieron el amor.

-hoye Goku, a mi no me gustaría vivir aquí es que tengo mi trabajo en la corporación capsula y para, mi es muy importante, aparte deje de ver a mi papá mucho tiempo—

-no te preocupes nena el planeta tierra es muy lindo cuando llegue y lo vi me gusto mucho—

-entonces viviremos en la tierra en el castillo de mi padre estaremos bien—

-me parece bien, tengo el suficiente dinero para vivir muy bien muchos años, y tú no tendrías la necesidad de trabajar—

-es que la corporación capsula es un lugar muy importante y por eso estudie para trabajar ahí—le dijo la chica seria.

-además hay una maquina de gravedad estoy segura que te va a gustar mucho cuando la veas, te entretendrás mucho y aumentar mucho tu fuerza—le dijo la chica emocionada.

-me parece buena idea pero de vez en cuando, vendremos al planeta Vegeta para ver cómo va todo con los sayayines, y para que mi hijo no se olvide de donde viene, porque finalmente ese también es su planeta—

-si como tú digas Goku—

-a propósito no quiero verte cerca de ese hombre que te abrazo cuando llegue—lo dijo muy molesto.

-ha se llama Yamcha, es un amigo de la universidad, pero no tienes nada que temer, yo solo lo veo como un amigo y ya—le dijo la chica dándole un beso en el pecho.

-si, pero no me gusta que nadie este cerca de ti , ningún hombre que no sea yo—

-ha se me olvidaba que los sayayines suelen se muy celosos ¿verdad?—pregunto divertida la chica.

-¿celoso?, por supuesto que no solo cuido lo mío—

-mejor ya e voy a levantar por que ya es hora del desayuno te preparare algo delicioso—

La chica salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Goku escucho un chillido del otro lado de la habitación, se levanto rápido, y fue a ver.

-eres tu Gohan—se acerco a la cuna y cargo a su pequeño Gohan.

-es verdad eres tan idéntico a mi—le decía al momento de tomarle sus pequeñas manitas.

-ahora recuerdo cuando Lin me dijo que una familia te cambia la vida, y tiene mucha razón hijo, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar te llevare a dar un paseo—le dijo tiernamente el sayayin.

-¡Goku ya esta el…

Se sorprendió de ver que el sayayin jugaba con las manitas de Gohan.

_Se ven tan tiernos—_pensaba la chica.

-ya vamos Milk, espero que hayas hecho un gran banquete por que Gohan también es un sayayin y debe de comer mucho como yo—

-claro que si, hice mucho—

-ven nena—le dijo Goku extendiéndole una mano.

-te amo nena, mañana temprano nos iremos a la tierra, los tres tienes mucho que enseñarme, la tierra es un lugar muy hermoso.

-yo también los amo a los tres Goku, pero bueno vámonos, el desayuno se enfría…

**FIN**

Sé que para muchos, el final no era lo que esperaban, pero bueno créanme que me esmere para hacer un lindo fanfic, pero hay gustos para todos, por favor dejen reviewrs se los agradecer mucho….GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER….ESTOS FANFIC SON PARA USTEDES CON CARIÑO.


End file.
